


Into the Rabbit Hole

by rollyran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because yes, Draco is stupid and OC ships him with Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I'm actually publishing it, M/M, No beta we die like wwx, Not seriously, OC and Draco became besties, OC has a crush on Ginny, OC is allergic to feelings, OC is an HP fan, She's right, You're all warned, all orrors are mine, and she will NOT admit it, but don't tell him, characters development rowling was too scared to do, english is not my first language, inspired by a dream I had (no judjments accepted!), really slow born, she dies and ends up at Hogwarts, slow born, the "panic feelings scene" kind, the "runs away when she smells them" kind of allergic, the most stupid thing I ever written, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollyran/pseuds/rollyran
Summary: Let me tell you, being hit by a track is painful as hell. And personally, very much embarrassing: me, who is the one who always tell others to pay attention in the streets, stumble on my own feet and fall like a sack of potatoes in the middle of the road. And of course it’s the moment a truck must have the ride of his life in my face. Literally.-----------A story where:- Drarry finally becomes real, ending everyone suffering- Our protagonist decides to experiment with magic because why not? The magic world is stupid if it never tried something new and different to use magic!- And she has NOT a crush on Ginny, that would be stupid! Absolutely embarassing!- Oh yeah, at some point the war arrives, and *spoiler alert* it won't follow the canon. Sorry not sorry! :D
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, OC/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Dying doesn't suck so much...

Let me tell you, being hit by a track is painful as hell. And personally, very much embarrassing: me, who is the one who always tell others to pay attention in the streets, stumble on my own feet and fall like a sack of potatoes in the middle of the road. And of course it’s the moment a truck must have the ride of his life in my face. Literally.

My last thought is how much I’m lucky to die: at least I won’t have to face the disgusting face of my aunt and her realization that all the years she spent calling me a useless piece of trash she was, in fact, right.

Death is… not exactly how I was expecting.

I stare at the rabbit elegantly sitting in a little stool, a teapot and two cups placed in the small table in front of him. Around us, the absolutely nothingness: pure and infinite light.

The rabbit stares at me for some moments, then he sighs.

\- Welcome, I guess, - he says. – Sit down, before the tea cool down –

Without even realizing what I am doing, I obey, sitting in the other stool in front of him. He gives me a cup full of hot tea.

\- That was an embarrassing dead, - he says. – Unfortunately, it was caused by a little mistake the division of the second district has done: you must understand, there was the most important spirit hunt of the season on tv, they got distracted –

It is a very good thing that I’m still in shock, because I very much feel like I would scream a giant “What the fuck?!” otherwise.

\- This is a very unfortunate accident, - the rabbit keeps talking. – But we can’t send you back, since your body is no longer functional to host you soul. That’s why I am here, to offer you a deal –

I drink the tea without saying a word, hoping that drinking something real will help the situation to make sense. It doesn’t.

\- I offer you a body in another world, a world you know very well and never expected to be real. You will gain power and knowledge, but you’ll have to accomplish some missions. And if you’ll feel like leaving a good review, remember everything above three stars will motivate the fourth division to more interesting updates. Do you accept the conditions? –

And in this crucial moment, I open the mouth to express my inner depth and the wisdom of my soul.

\- What? –

Hey! Don’t judge me! I’m just dead and drinking tea with a talking rabbit!

\- May I interpret that as a “Yes”? – the rabbit asks.

I start to think that I’m not in a very vivid dream: I would never have enough imagination for this. Ok, so now I just need to remember how to speak properly.

\- I… -

\- Congratulation! You will be moved to your new body in some moments! Enjoy the experience and leave a good review! –

Before I can say a sensible word, the rabbit vanishes in front of me -and before I finish my tea! – and I open the eyes.

\- Finally! –

The first thing I hear is a scream in my right ear. A very annoyed scream.

\- You slept the whole time! What happened, too many emotions for a day? –

I open my eyes with all the intentions of insult who’s screaming in my ear while I was peaceful sleeping, but I freeze.

I blink. Blink again.

This isn’t possible, right? This is absolutely impossible; this is a vivid dream… in a vivid train… That seems exactly the Hogwarts Express… with two brown eyes that are staring at me.

I snap back. – What the fuck? – is the first thing I say. Those brown eyes belong to a fascinating dark skin face with an annoying smirk and even more annoying dark messy hair. Yep, the kind of “fascinating messy”, of course.

\- Yep, Aurora’s awake, - he affirms.

Ok. What?!

\- Who… Who’s Aurora? – I repeat, sure to have heard bad. It can’t be.

First, it can’t be that I’m in the Harry Potter universe, the universe I wanted so bad to go as a kid that I legitimately cried for a year when my letter didn’t arrive (don’t judge! I know you did the same!) and Secondly, there’s no character named Aurora in the books! Who the hell did I become?! How the hell should I know about my life until this moment??

Rabbit! Come back here! We didn’t discuss the conditions!

\- What happened? You hit your head? Or you finally decided to change your name and disclaim your family? -. This voice came to my left.

_I don’t wanna turn. I don’t want to see who’s the one who talk._

So, of course, I turn. And almost pass out.

A blonde head, two grey eyes and a pale skin.

I close my eyes. _He can’t be._ I open them: he really is! Draco Malfoy! From the book to my real life!

Well, actually, it’s me who came from real life to the books…

Oh, who cares! Draco Malfoy is sitting at my left! In the Hogwarts Express! That’s heading to Hogwarts!

I can happily die now.

_No, wait, that already happened._

I almost giggle. Almost. Because there’s no way I start my second life in the world of my dreams killing my dignity!

_As if I have one…_

_Conscience, would you shut up?_

\- Aurora? – Draco calls me again, frowning. He calls my name with the English accent, killing all the vocals (and my hearth hurts. The only thing I’ll miss here it’s the Italian accent, I guess).

\- Here! – I almost jump and raise my hand. – I’m here! I’m fine, perfectly fine, I was just confused by the dream… -

\- Oh oh! – this is the messy-but-sexy-hair in front of me. – _Who_ were you dreaming? –

I dedicate to him my best ice glare. – Has this anything to do with you? -. I would raise my eyebrow, if only I was capable of it.

\- Yep, it’s Aurora, - he nods at Draco.

\- Where’s Pansy? Shouldn’t she already come back with the sweets? – asks Blaise.

\- She’s probably bullying some first year, - Draco shrugs his shoulders. – I wish she could do it faster: I’m starving –

As we called her, Pansy opens the door as a warrior ready to kill and let herself fall in the sits next to Blaise.

\- This year will suck, - she affirms. – Oh Aurora, you’re awake, finally –

\- Hi to you too, - it’s my reply. – Where are the sweets? –

\- Weren’t you on diet? – she raises and eyebrow. Damn it! She can do it!

\- Not anymore, - it’s my answer. – And my brain needs sweets to survive the rest of the travel –

At my words, Draco holds out his hand to Blaise. He sighs and gives him two galleons.

\- Damnit, - says Blaise. – Couldn’t you wait tomorrow to stop your diet? We had a bet! –

I look at him from my two-chocolate frog, not even a bit sorry.

_This is the best day of my life and no one is going to ruin it!_

\- Oh, I’ve seen your boyfriend when I went to take the sweets, - Pansy chooses this moment to kill me.

I almost chock in the chocolate. – _What?_ -


	2. Unecessary Drama -thank you, but no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a strock, an unecessary drama situation and the System appearance! (lowkey inspired by SVSSS)  
> Enjoy the ridicoulsness!

I really think I could have a stroke right now. The last words of Pansy keep repeating in my head.

_Boyfriend. A boyfriend. A fucking real boyfriend?!_

Dying? Ok, could have been worse. Being teleported in another universe from the books I loved as I child? Beautiful! Having the possibility to give your favorite characters the development you always dreamed to see? I can’t wait!

But this. This…

How the hell should I handle this?!

I don’t… I don’t do boyfriends! I don’t do relationships in general, but a boyfriend involves feeling, and being intimate, and…

No. I can’t. I quite. The tea rabbit never told me about a _relationship_!

\- I think you broke her, - I hear Blaise say.

I prepare my best ice glare for them, ready to make them…

_Congratulations!_

A written appears in front of my eyes.

\- What the fuck?! – I can’t stop me from saying.

Pansy and Blaise look at each other and burst in laughing. I’m too busy looking at a damn written that literally floats in the air.

_You have unlocked a new character! Information about it are just being completed!_

_Name: Aurora Reckless_

_Age: 15_

_School year: fifth_

_Parents: Stefania Rossi and Carl Reckless, death eaters_

_House: Slytherin_

_Blood Status: pureblood_

_Friends: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy_

_Boyfriend: Miles Bletchley_

Ok. Ok. Breath, Aurora, breath. You can still do this. You can still ignore the world and pretend everything is fine. You’re very good at it.

The written choose this moment to change:

_Are you satisfied with this character?_

_The story will change based on your actions and you’ll be able to ask me for assistance, unlock your secret abilities and change the developments of the characters!_

\- Calm down, - I hear Pansy saying. – It’s not like we don’t know why you’re with him –

What? Oh, right, they’re still talking about the boyfriend I didn’t ask nor I want. Ok, this… System that floats in front of my eyes maybe can start to properly answer me!

“Why have I a fucking boyfriend?!”

_Your families are arranging a marriage between you and him to increase the alliance between different death eaters families. It’s an order of You-Know-Who to control the relationships of his subordinates._

This… is the most stupid thing I ever heard. What is it, medieval age?! Who the hell came up with this stupid idea?! It’s a stupid plot device for drama! And I never asked for drama, thank you so much!

_The fifth department thought to add some drama to the story to make it more exiting._

Well, screw them! I won’t marry just because a stupid Dark Lord of Not-Noses ordered to!

I need to think of something… My family will quickly learn how annoying I can be!

\- Aurora? –

I blinked. It’s Blaise. – We were just joking, we know you hate it –

\- Yeah, yeah, keep joking, it’s not a problem, I’m already thinking a solution, – it’s my answer.

\- A solution? We can’t disobey our parents, you know what happens when we don’t listen to them! – this is Draco.

I roll my eyes. – I’m so scared –

\- Aurora, I’m serious…! -. Ouch, he seems angry now. He must be worried I will get them involved.

\- Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’ll do it alone so you won’t be accused to disobey, - I reassure him.

\- That’s not what… -

\- I’m still hungry, - I get up before he can finish to scold me more. – I’m going to find some more food. See you later! – and I get out before they can stop me.

When we arrive at Hogwarts, I succeeded to avoid my boyfriend the whole travel. I could have traumatized some poor first year when I entered their wagon like a storm, ordered them to stay silent and closed the door.

Desperate times calls desperate actions!

I get off the train, inhaling the good fresh mountain air of the Scotland. In the ocean of students, I see my friends in a corner of the station, looking around, probably searching me. I smile and start to walk towards them… And I see Miles Bletchley approaching them and aggressively starting to talk to them.

A better friend would run to say to him to fuck off and don’t be annoying. A better friend would worry about Draco, Pansy and Zabini and their ability to deal with other annoying Slytherins.

I never been a very good friend. I’m sure they can take him and put him in his place, but I absolutely won’t talk to him. I won’t face a boyfriend I already can’t stand until I have a plan to end the marriage.

Yes, I’m an absolute coward.

Before he can turn around and see me, I run to the first carriage I see and enter.

\- Don’t say a word, I won’t annoy any of you if you don’t give me a reason, - I say to whoever is in the carriage. I’m spying my friends from behind the curtain. Draco see me right before the carriage leaves the station and he raise an eyebrow- seriously, why everyone is able to do it?! -. I smile innocently, sighting in relief the more far we get from that annoying brat I have as a boyfriend.

Only at this moment I turn around to see who I traumatized now.

A couple of emerald green eyes half hidden behind glasses are staring me. I stare back.

_Seriously!? Of all the carriage I could end up in, this had to be the one with Harry Potter?! Come one! The probabilities are so low!_

The system answers immediately.

_Plot necessities :D_

I sigh. – Hi, - I wave. – I swear it wasn’t intentional, keep doing whatever you were doing and pretend I’m not here –

\- Yeah, sure, - this is the red-head near Harry, so I guess it’s Ron Weasley. – So you can report what we say to your parents? –

To my…? Ooohh, right, they’re death eaters.

\- Why? You’re so stupid to talk about secret planes to kill Voldemort in front of me? – it’s my answer. They watch me in horror and it takes me about ten seconds to understand why: I called Voldemort by his name. A habit from my world! Damn it, I completely forgot I’m not supposed to say his name so carelessly here!

\- You call him by his name? – this is Hermione, if the indomitable curls are a clue.

\- I’m sorry, I forgot I shouldn’t, - it’s my answer, because apparently, I have no filters nor good sense.

Why am I like this?

\- You… forgot, - she repeats.

I sigh again. It will be a long travel to the castle.

\- Don’t feel so bad, - it’s a dreamy voice next to me to talk. – They’re good people, and honest, they can be rude when they’re surprise or if they’re trying to protect their friends –

I turn with a wide smile on my face: LUNA LOVEGOOD is sitting next to me! One of my favorite characters EVER!

I must force myself not to giggle and jump and scream in happiness. It could be not useful to the image I want to give of me, like a human being with a dignity and a brain.

\- I won’t take it bad! – I raise my hand to mark the oath. – You’re Luna Lovegood, right? –

She tilts her head looking at me. – Do we know each other? –

\- I only heard about you! – it’s my answer. – I hoped to be able to meet you this year! –

I can’t stop smiling. I should, probably, it can be a little disturbing having someone who stares at you with a wide smile.

\- You’re bright in happiness, - she says. – Your aura it’s full of energy. You should use a talisman to protect it from the darkness of others –

\- That’s a very good idea! Thank you! –

She looks absolutely surprised. – You think? –

\- Absolutely! – I nod seriously. – Could you help me find a good talisman? They’re hard to find these days… -

I hear Ron asking to Harry: - What’s happening? –

I just met one of the best characters ever, Ron, nothing more. And I’m trying really hard to be her friend because it’s my dream!

Hermione is the one who interrupts my beautiful moment with Luna.

\- Why did you get one our carriage? – she asks.

\- I didn’t know it was your carriage, okay? I would never get in otherwise! – I affirm. It’s not my favorite thing, to be stared at as I am a snake ready to bite.

\- Do you expect us to believe you? – this is Ron.

I roll my eyes. – Believe what the hell do you prefer, Ronald Weasley, it’s not my problem what you choose to think. I had my reasons to get in the first carriage I would find, and it’s not spying three teenagers about war planes –

Harry is incredibly silent. I remember the fifth year was the one he would be annoyed and ready to scream, but he’s just staring at me as he could find all my secrets looking in my soul.

I snap my fingers in front of his eyes. He blinks.

\- I’m sorry to interrupt your profound thoughts, but I tend to find annoying being stared at, a feeling I’m sure you can understand –

\- Your parents were there, - he decides to talk. I raise both my eyebrow, since raising one is Mission Impossible for me.

\- There? – I repeat.

\- At the cemetery. When he’s back, - he affirms.

_Oh, right. I keep forgetting they’re death eaters._

\- Well, they’re death eaters and Vo… You-Know-Who called, they would never miss an occasion like that. Also, they’re dicks and cowards, so it’s not a surprise –

From their faces, that wasn’t exactly the answer they were expecting. It seems like I will keep surprise people this year! I can’t say I’m sorry!

We finally arrive at the castle. I can’t stand this tense atmosphere of stares and silent conversations. Luna seems very relaxed, reading The Quibbler upside down. I find myself smiling at her.

As soon as the carriage stops, I get out of here. I’m starving, I can’t wait for the banquet to start!

I don’t even take two steps, that someone grab my wrist and force me to turn. I can’t stop the surprised and painful scream. I find myself staring at a very frowned face and an aggressive expression. Surprise of surprise, it’s Miles Bletchley.

\- You’re avoiding me, - he hisses.

\- And you realized it all alone? Congratulation, I didn’t imagine you were able to think! –

I probably shouldn’t make him angrier, but I have zero patience for dicks and no filters on my mouth.

I immediately regret it when his grip gets tighter. I bite my tongue to not scream again. Despite what people could think, I still have dignity.

\- You can’t avoid me, - he affirms. – We’re engaged! –

\- Oh, we are? Sorry, I thought it was an error for my parents to arrange an engagement with an idiot –

Ok, now it really hurts, but for his expression? It was worth it!

\- You will give me the respect you have to! – he’s very close to screaming. I tilt my head, asking myself if a broken wrist would worth him finally screaming and losing his face in front of everyone. I mean, it’s not the worst pain I ever felt! I think the worst pain - and it’s a difficult competition! - it’s the truck that killed me. This is nothing!

\- What is happening here? –

Professor McGonagall arrives! Another characters I love! I turn to smile at her and I wave in her direction. She’s exactly as I imagined her! The sever expression, the way she walks…

Miles pulls me to make me turn at him. I snort.

\- Seriously? What are you, three? –

Yep. No filters.

Before he can really break my wrist, the professor arrives and with her Draco, Pansy and Zabini.

\- What the hell are you doing, Miles?! – this is Draco. – Leave her alone! -

\- This has nothing to do with you, Malfoy! – Miles hisses back, because he didn’t already show everyone how mature he is.

\- You’re ridiculous -. This is Pansy, and I can’t agree more.

\- Mister Bletchley, let Miss Reckless go and follow me to the head office -. McGonagall seems livid. Her voice is like ice. I’m loving her every moment more!

The grip on my wrist seems to only get worse.

Ok, now I’m starting to be tired. This drama is too ridiculous for me! I’m sorry fifth department, but please, write a better plot!

I grab Miles pinkie and I raise it from his hand. He can’t help but scream and let me go. I jump back to my friends.

\- Thank you, mister Bletchley, for letting me go, you’re not completely stupid, apparently, - and I improvise a little bow, showing him the most annoying smile I can do.

\- You can’t do this! Our parents have decided! – he screams. I sigh: he really is mature, isn’t he?

\- I’m really sorry, but you’re not my type, - I scroll my shoulders.

\- And who is your type? – he questions me. – Draco Malfoy? Your childhood friend? You’re disgusting… -

\- Oh, no, he really isn’t my type. But… Hermione Granger! – I turn to the golden trio, who got off the carriage and assisted at the whole scene in astonishment. Hermione looks at me in terror.

\- Oh, yes, - I nod. – She really is my type! –

This seems to make Miles finally shut up. – What… But… - and he can’t say anything after it.

I wink at Hermione, who answer with her best frown.

\- Mister Bletchley, - this is Professor McGonagall, ice in her glare. – In the head office, _now_ -.

I must have really shocked Miles, because he obeys without realizing it, walking to the castle after the professor. I wait until he entered to the castle before bursting in laugh. I almost end up in the grass, I can’t stop laughing!

\- Have you… - I gasp. – Have you seen _his face?_ – and again, I laugh.

\- You said that only to make him stop? – this is Hermione. She’s looking at me and I can’t understand what she’s thinking.

\- Exactly! – I answer. – Why? Are you disappointed? –

Now she seems furious. – Shut up! You’re ridiculous! – and she walks away in large steps. Harry and Ron follow her, looking at me as I’m something they really can’t understand.

I laugh again, but this time I’m able to control myself and I stand up looking at my friends.

\- Thank you for the help! – I smile.

\- He’s an idiot, - Zabini affirm.

\- Does it hurt? – Pansy takes my wrist to check it and I can’t help but hissing. I immediately shut up, but now the three of them are looking at me worried.

\- It’s nothing! – I smile again. I don’t like when people are worried! I’m used of getting hurt, this is nothing! Stop looking at me like that!

\- Infirmary, - Draco orders. – Now –

\- Absolutely not! – is my answer. – I’m starving! You can’t take me away from food! –

\- Haven’t you eaten in the train? – Pansy says.

\- Yes, so? –

\- Twice? – this is Blaise.

\- And your point is? –

Draco sighs. – You take her to the infirmary, I’m gonna take some food from the banquet and I’ll join you –

I smile. – You’re an angel! Remember to take the chicken! And the mashed potato! And the soup! And the cake! The chocolate one! And… -

\- Please take her away, - it’s all Draco says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, there's actually someone who read this ridicolous story. And someone who like it!  
> I mean, thank you!  
> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Aurora is a human disaster with no filters and no self-preservation instinct!  
> Yes, the System is lowkey inspired by SVSSS -if you don't know it, go read it, it's the funniest thing I ever read! 
> 
> If you don't feel too sick by how ridicoulus is this story, leave a comment!  
> (Also, if there are errors, tell me immeditaely! English is not my first language)


	3. First day, planning troubles out of boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora can't understand why others would worry about her, firts lessons and a lot of troubles planning!

Madame Pomfrey doesn’t seem really happy to have four students in the infirmary the very first day. She fix my wrist in a second, but right when I’m asking her if I can go to the banquet, she affirms I have to stay in the infirmary for the night.

Fortunately, Draco arrives with the food saving me.

\- You should really stop eating that much, - he says throwing the food on my bed. – You’re not like Pansy who remains skinny no matter what she eats… -

I take a quick look at my belly before deciding I don’t care and starting to eat. Nobody said in the conditions I had to stay skinny!

We talk and eat for at least two hours. I spend this time trying to understand how they really are. I mean, they’re supposed to be my best friends, but apart from my passion for Draco as a character, I have no idea how they are in real life.

Blaise is the one who talks less. He just says “mh”, or “yeah”, or just nods. When he actually talks, it’s either to tease or to talk bad of someone he doesn’t like. But he communicates a lot only with his eyes and has the best glares ever! He has so many micro-expressions and I can’t wait to be able to read them as I see Draco already do.

Pansy is the one who talks the most. She can’t stay two seconds without teasing or joking or do dramatic declarations to make us laugh. She’s a sarcastic little bitch who doesn’t care if someone gets hurt by her words and doesn’t hold back what she’s thinking.

Draco laugh at her jokes and share significant looks with Blaise when Pansy is being a dramatic queen. He could appear relaxed, but every move he does seem to be controlled, as he’s holding back every spontaneity. When he tease, he’s sharp, but when he makes jokes, he’s hilarious.

\- You seems exceptionally quiet today, - Pansy turns at me. – You’re not even complaining how annoying I am! –

\- You already know you’re annoying, I don’t need to remind you, - it’s my answer. She bring a hand to her hurt as she’s hurt and fall in her chair.

\- What a cruel friend I have! –

I roll my eyes.

I just decided to eat my piece of chocolate cake, when someone clears his throat. We turn: Professor McGonagall is looking at us with her severe expression, but she’s doesn’t seem to be angry. I’m probably wrong, but she seems… anxious?

\- Professor! – I wave at her direction smiling. – Can I help you? –

\- I need to talk to you -.

Oh no. But I didn’t do anything! Why am I in trouble even before I act out some good ideas I have?

\- It’s time for us to go! – Pansy gets up from the chair from where she was eating just a moment ago.

\- It’s really late, tomorrow we have lessons! – Draco gets up too.

_“Don’t leave me alone facing her! Are you my friends or not?”_

But they ignore my desperate look. Blaise gets up with a smile and Pansy winks at me before they leave. I dedicate them my best “you’re gonna pay for this” glare, but they don’t seem afraid. I must exercise at the mirror to became scarier!

\- Miss Reckless? -. McGonagall approach me and sits at one of the empty chairs.

\- How can I help you? – I ask, trying to remember what I did to be scolded.

For some moments, she doesn’t seem to know what to say. Then…

\- I already called Professor Snape -.

I blink. – What? Why? –

She looks at me in astonishment. – For what mister Bletchley did, there will be consequences -.

\- I’m fine! – I raise my wrist to show her. – Madame Pomfrey fixed it! –

\- He’s a student at Hogwarts School, - it’s her answer. – He can’t behave that way under this roof, nor he can hurt another student –

I blink again. What’s all this concern about me getting hurt? I’m fine!

Oh, but she’s probably only worried about rules that don’t get respected. Yes, that makes more sense.

\- I mean… okay, nothing against it, he’s a jerk anyway, - I scroll my shoulders. She keeps staring at me. I tilt my head: did she just wanted to tell me that?

\- Do you want to explain what happened? – she asks.

Oh. So it’s one of _those_ conversation.

I smile again. – Nothing to worry about! It’s a family thing, but I can handle it! –

She seems only more worried. I really don’t understand how to make her stop looking at me like that!

After another staring session, she sighs and gets up. – Professor Snape is already taking care of mister Bletchley punishment, go to him if he bothers you again. And… - she hesitates. – You can go to my office for any problem –

_But… she’s the Head of the Gryffindor House, not of the Slytherin’s…_

Before I can answer, she’s walking out of the infirmary.

I stare at the empty space she left. What… what was that? I’m not even one of the main characters, why she’s so worried?

I scroll my shoulders. I’m too tired to think about it. Tomorrow the lessons starts! I have to plan how to end the marriage, take care of some character development I always wanted to see and annoy some jerk!

It’ll be interesting…

The next morning I finally have the permission to get out of the infirmary. I immediately go to the Great Hall to have a breakfast -and damn! Those muffins are… wow! And the toasts!!

While I’m eating, someone fall next to me and give me the class schedule of this year.

\- Have I already said this year will suck? –

Any doubts of who is the drama queen next to me? Me neither.

\- Stop your pessimism! You’re not gonna ruin my plans! – I affirm.

\- What plans? – Draco sits in front of me and Zabini come right after.

\- What troubles will you cause now? – asks Blaise in his most bored voice.

\- I’m not gonna tell _you_ , that’s for sure, you’re all so boring that you would probably stop me! – it’s my innocent answer.

\- We never succeeded to stop you, - Draco sighs. – Not that one time you made Snape’s hair like a rainbow… Or that time you found a way to change the dormitory password in “bo-bo-booo” … Or that other time when you decided to swim in the lake in November to prove the Durmstrang students weren’t the only ones who could do that –

I don’t answer and focus on eating a couple of eggs. My character is… really like me! I always imagined doing those stuff at Hogwarts! What a shame I wasn’t here to do them in person… But, well, if everyone remember them, it’s a win anyway!

\- What do we have today? – asks Blaise.

\- Death, boredom and no will to live, - it’s Pansy’s answer.

\- Potion, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Erbology - I check the schedule.

\- As I said, right? – Pansy says.

And… well, she’s kinda right.

Potion wasn’t so bad. I was pretty good at chemistry in my world, and when we went to the laboratory, I always had so much fun understanding what I should add to the experiments to make them explode and made it seem an accident! I will understand how to it here too, but for now I simply follow the instructions Snape wrote while I try to understand what’s the logic behind the potions. It must be similar to chemistry: different components with different combination have different results. Some works, others not… Or not exactly how you wanted to. I must study all the components and their effect and find out the root of their functions, once I’ll understand this, I can start to invent some potions! And make explode others in the most “oops an accident” way!

I can’t wait…

Transfiguration is… boring as hell. I thought it would be incredibly interesting, with all the schemes and rules of magic to learn to understand how to use them at our will… But it’s only difficult and boring. Not that Professor McGonagall isn’t a good teacher, but I really prefer practice lessons rather the theory’s ones. I try to follow her and copy her schemes and rules, but I end up staring at my notes.

I hide a yawn. And I thought theory of magic would be interesting… I wonder if there are lessons that explain why the first witches and wizards decided to use magic wands and didn’t try other paths. In the Harry Potter books all the wands are done by magic components… And the right wands is the one that enter in syntony with the magic user and his magic…

So, that could mean that using wands help us to access and use our magic at our will. The wand is in syntony with our magic… and help us leading it… And the spells express our will and guide the magic…

But… maybe we could learn how to do spells without wands and spells! Before studying here at Hogwarts, children often use magic without either wands or spells! It’s instinctive! But once studying here we learn how to not do this, and that is good for control, but probably hold back other powerful possibilities!

We can find a way to give direction and will to our magic without wands or spells! Magic lives in us, after all, the magic components of the wands only make it easier for us to access it… If my theory is right, I have to understand how wands do that and so how to it alone!

\- Miss Reckless? –

I blink: the whole class is looking at me. Especially Professor McGonagall.

\- Yes? – I show my most innocent smile, wondering how much I zoned out.

\- I asked you if you understood the theory of the transfiguration of living beings without harming them even if we transform them in non-living objects –

\- Sure! Understood! No questions! Thanks for teaching us! –

Please don’t ask anything else. Please have pity on me. Please please please…

She glares at me for some moments, sigh and keep talking about the lesson. I breath again and quick copy the other schemes she wrote. I try, really really hard, to follow the rest of the lesson, but it’s clearly impossible. I zone out every second. It’s not my fault if I work better at practice and experiments! How other people just understand when it’s only in theory! I have to see, to feel how it works, to understand it!

\- For next time, I want an essay about the principles of not-harming magic and the wise use of transfiguration on living beings, - the professor says at the end of the lesson.

Ouch. An essay. Something that must be wrote with order and discipline and the ability to explain things clearly. It’ll be hard…

I miss Italian schools. Too much to study and the death of nights spent with too much coffee and chocolate studying a couple of books for the tests, sure, but at least we didn’t have any essay to do…

After these two lessons we can finally eat something. I have half an idea of not going to history lesson and go to the library instead, starting to see if there are some books that explain how wands and our magic work together… It’ll be more interesting than staring at the empty while a ghost talk about the most epic battles with a voice so boring that it seems to be listing what to buy at the grocery store.

I mean, yes, other professors could find out I’m not at my lesson and punish me… But only if they catch me!

\- You have that look on your face, - Draco says.

\- What look? –

\- The “I’m planning some trouble” look, - he answers.

\- I don’t know what you’re talking about, - I affirm, smiling. Look at me! I’m an innocent angel! How can I be planning any trouble?

\- He’s still staring at you, - this is Pansy and her voice is the most annoyed I ever heard.

\- Who? –

The three of them look at me as they can’t believe their ears.

\- You already forgotten your engagement? – this is Blaise. – That’s a record, even for you –

\- Oh! – they’re still talking about that worm! It’s not that I _forgot_ him, I just… removed him to think about more interesting stuff.

\- Don’t worry about him, - I reassure them. – I have a plan! –

\- Which is? – asks Pansy.

\- Being the most annoying human being ever until he runs away and prays his parents to brake the engagement, - I affirm.

\- It’s the most stupid plan I ever heard, - Draco says. – And it will never work –

\- It’s just the temporary plan, of course, - I admit. – The next one will certainly work! –

\- And what is the next plan? – asks Draco.

\- I don’t know, I’m still working on it! –

He shakes his head and decide to not replicate. He must be shocked by my genius mind.

_You’re character hasn’t unlocked the genius mind yet_

I jolt. I almost forgot about the System! Not entirely my fault, since it disappeared from yesterday!

“Well, where were you the whole day?”

_Organizing the last details of the plot_

“Why I have a bad feeling about it?”

_\ _(^ ^)_ /_

There it is. The certain feeling that something will go wrong. I just hope the fifth department didn’t add more drama, I have very little patience with the already present one, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnddd that's it. The first Hogwarts day for Aurora! She's not exactly a... model student, as I'm sure you couldn't say by the chapter!  
> Next chapter, Slytherin's dormitory, the firts steps of Drarry and the first meeting between Aurora and Ginny!  
> Please tell me if there errors! Or if you can't understand something! And thank you for reading this ridiculous idea! (Honestly I didn't think someone who would actually like it!) 
> 
> A little preoviou of next chapter! 
> 
> "- What are you doing here in the middle of the night? -  
> \- Ehm.. sleepwalking? -  
> Ginny raises an eyebrow. No, seriously, why the hell everyone can but me?!  
> Wait a minute. She's not a prefect!  
> \- And what are _you_ doing here in the middle of the night? -  
> She smiles. - Sleepwalking. It's contagious - "


	4. Plans for Drarry! Aurora absolutely not being a disaster and an interesting meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says

They don’t realize I didn’t go to History of Magic. No professor came to scold me, so I take it as a full win! My friends don’t even try to stop me.

\- Don’t die for your stupidity, - It’s the only thing that Blaise says to me when they realize I’m not following them at the lesson. The other two share a look and shake their heads.

\- I’ll wait you at the dormitory tonight! – says Pansy. – I need your help with something! – .

\- Sure! – I wave at them running to the library. Only to realize I have no idea how to arrive there.

“System, where the hell is the library?”

Immediately, a 3D map of Hogwarts appear in front of my eyes.

\- Woah! Useful! – .

 _Do you want to leave a review? The fifth department would be happy for any review from 3 stars up!_ .

I snort. “Before leaving any review, I want to know what plot they decided”

 _Oh._.

The System seems really disappointed. That only increases my fear of what plot the planned…

Well, a problem for the future Aurora! The present Aurora has very interesting research to do!

.

Following the 3D map, I arrive in the library in just ten minutes. I inhale the beautiful smell of books… and immediately sneeze. I forgot that ancient books = dust, okay? Stop laughing!

\- Can I help you? – madame Pince approaches me with a diffident look. She’s probably deciding if I’ll be respectful of her precious books.

\- Absolutely! – I smile with the most innocent expression I can do. She doesn’t seem reassured at all. – Could you tell me where are the books about the wands? Their story, how we started to use them, how they work… -

She seems really surprised by the questions. Come on, I can’t be the only student to ever asked her something like that!

\- There are some good books about it in the History of Magic department, in the Spells department and in the Theory of Magic department, but if you search for more precise information, you’ll need to go to the prohibited section and for that you’ll need a permission from a professor – .

Damn it! Who should I ask for permission? My plan was to keep my research private! And I don’t know any professor so well to trust them asking the permission without further questions…

\- I think I’ll read the books not in the prohibited section for now, - I sigh. She nods and help me to find the better ones, then leaves me at my research.

I sit on a red loveseat next to a window and start to read.

.

\- So that’s what you were doing? – .

I raise my eyes from the book I’m currently reading. – Pansy? Weren’t you at the lesson? – .

She raise an eyebrow. – You mean, six hours ago? – .

Wait, what?

I look outside the window: it’s already the evening!

\- Oh, - it’s my clever answer.

\- Have you eaten something for dinner? – she asks.

\- Dinner? – I repeat. I’m still half in the book, it’s not my fault if my neurons haven’t reconnect to the world yet!

Pansy looks at the tones of half open books that surround me, the pages of parchments full of notes and my hands full of ink.

\- You got ink on your nose, - she comments.

Oh, I forgot I have the habit to scratch it while I’m thinking!

\- And in your hair, - she adds.

Okay, this time I have no idea how it ended up there.

\- I should apologize? – I ask, since she keeps looking at me as she’s waiting for something.

\- For being an idiot? – it’s her response. I blink. She sighs, takes off some books from the loveseat and sits next to me.

\- We have important things to talk about, so close those stupid books and listen to me –

\- Okay… - I obey before she insults me again. – What’s the matter? –

\- What’s the matter? – she repeats. – The matter is, that I’m surrounded by IDIOTS! –

A second later, Madame Pince is next to us. – Silence in the library! –

\- Oh, who cares about silence now! We have more important things to think about that the stupid useless library full of little perfect brats! –

And that’s the story of how we’ve been kicked out from the library. I can barely take my notes before a furious Madame Pince close the door behind us.

\- Finally! – it’s Pansy comment.

A note for the future me: never take Pansy to the library. _Never again._

She grabs my wrist and takes me to an empty class. She closes the door and turns to me. - Now, listen to me! This is an emergency, a situation that goes on since first year and I’m not gonna see this continue for another year! I’ve not intention to suffer anymore! –

\- Okay, - it’s all I can say. I literally have no idea what’s she’s talking about.

\- We need to think about a plan, - she continues. – So use you’re shitty troublemaker brain and help me! –

\- Okay, - I repeat.

\- Stop pretending you don’t know what I’m talking about! – she shouts.

\- But I don’t know? –

She takes a very deep breath, probably to convince herself not to kill me. – It’s Draco, - she finally says. – And Harry Potter –

Wait… WHAT?!

_Your first mission has just been unlocked! Do you accept it?_

The written Yes and No appears in front of my eyes.

“Are you kidding?! My ship!! Of course I accept!!!”

The “Yes” lights up and the window disappears.

_You have two weeks to make the ship Harry-Draco happen_

“Wait… What if I don’t make it in time?”

_Who knows?_

“Hey! That’s not an answer!”

But the System doesn’t say anything more.

Pansy snapes two fingers in front of my eyes.

\- Wake up! – she shouts. – You need to help me in this! I will not suffer another year of annoying pining with sarcastic comments! –

\- I’m in, - it’s my answer.

She sigh in relief. – What’s your plan? –

\- We need allies from Harry’s side too, - I affirm. Pansy understands immediately.

\- No –

\- Come on! It will never work otherwise! –

\- We won’t ask help to a half-blood and a traitor of his blood! –

I roll my eyes. – Then good suffering –

She stare at me with ice in her eyes. I smile back as I can’t feel her homicidal intent.

\- That’s blackmail, - she says.

\- That’s strategy, - I replay.

\- Fine. But you’re the one who will talk to them! –

\- Sure, don’t worry, - I say. – But in this case, you’ll need to cause the distraction… -

When we go back to the dormitory, we have a plan for tomorrow morning, right before the lessons.

\- Stupid pining, - Pansy says. The secret door opens. I can’t help but laugh.

\- That’s the password? – I ask.

\- Did you prefer the one of last year? – she replays. – “Emerald eyes annoying beautiful?” –

Now, I almost break a rib trying not to laugh too much. I fail miserably.

The Slytherin’s dormitory is absolutely beautiful: we go down the black smooth stairs, that are of the same color of the walls, and I can’t help but stare at the huge window that shows under the lake. The green torches reflect on the walls, the dark green sofas around the fireplace are soft and comfortable. Pansy scares two second year to make them leave and sits on one of the sofas with a tired sigh.

\- You’re evil, - I comment. – Those kids will have nightmare about you tonight –

\- Let them, - she says. I sigh and sit next to her. The fire crackles and warm us up and I curl up on the sofa yawning. I see a couple of students studying on another sofa -the first day? Seriously guys? – and some first year watching the lake, fascinated.

The peaceful atmosphere breaks when someone opens the secret door and storm in.

-…and how annoying is his voice! – Draco shouts. – And his stupid eyes that always look at me with they’re emerald color! Who gave him the permission to look at me?! And his stupid messed up hair! Why can’t he just fix them?! –

Pansy shocks her head. – Nope, I can’t – she gets up. – See you in the dormitory –

Draco sits right where she was a moment ago and Blaise follows with an exasperated look on his face. “Please help me” he seems to be saying.

\- Draco, have you ever wonder why you’re so annoyed by Harry Potter? – I ask.

\- Of course! – he replays. – Because I hate him! –

\- You hate him and you find his beautiful emerald eyes annoying, - I comment.

\- And his voice! And his hair! And the way he wears the uniform! How can he be messy even with a stupid uniform? –

I sigh. The situation is more desperate than I thought. How the hell can I change it in just two weeks? I need more time to make my ship became real!

Draco goes to bed. Eventually. After two hours of comments on Harry Potter annoying character. I spend this time sharing desperate looks with Blaise.

The dormitory is empty when they decide to go to sleep. Or, well, Blaise gets up to run away Draco’s monologue, and Draco takes it as a signal to follow him in their room.

I yawn, wondering if I could just sleep here. I’m finally taking the necessary energies to get up, when I hear someone walking in the common room.

\- Found you, finally! –

\- What? – it’s my brilliant replay to the someone watching to me. He looks familiar… I suck with faces, but I’m sure I should remember this one… I get up still looking at him.

\- Sorry, you are…? –

He becomes livid. – Do you like making fun of me, don’t you? –

Wait! Bad temper, stupid face… It’s my boyfriend! That’s why I felt I should remember him!

\- Sorry, I wasn’t thinking about you for a while and it took me some moments to remember who you are, - I smile innocently. He’s now shacking from the anger. It shouldn’t be so funny to make him angry, right?

\- Our parents decided for the marriage! You can’t treat me this way! – he almost shout.

\- Oh, - I fake astonishment. – But I already did, it’s to late now to stop, don’t you think? –

It seems impossible that he can become angrier, but I always thought records are done to be overcome!

\- I will show you exactly what happens to who doesn’t respect me! – he finally shouts. And he jump to grab me.

Thank you, I pass.

Years upon years of dodging my aunt aren’t useless now! I move fast enough to not let him touch me and run to the door while he fall in the sofa because of his own push. It’s the only reason why I can make it out in the corridor before he reaches me: I’m a fast runner, but I really don’t think to be faster than him.

I keep running once out, in case he’s following me outdare too. I arrive to the first floor before dying out of oxygen. I step in an empty class and fall to the ground, heavily breathing.

Never again. Next time I’ll invent another way to escape him, but never again a run like this!

Once I’m sure I’m not gonna die, I get up. It’s late, and if someone catches me out of the dormitory, I’ll be punished… but only if they catch me!

I could go back to the dormitory, but I could also go the library, go to the prohibited section and continue my research! That sounds funnier than sleeping and risking to meet that Miles worm of my boyfriend.

I check if there’s someone in the corridor, but it seems empty. Perfect!

“System! The 3D map!”

_This System is happy to help!_

The map appears in front of my eyes. I smile.

“Thank you, mister System!”

_You’re welcome! And remember, if you want leave a re…”_

“Oh, don’t start again!”

_:/_

I roll my eyes and start walking to the library. I want to finish this research as soon as possible, so I can find another way to do magic without wands. When I’ll be able to do that, I’ll have an alibi to all the times I’ll cause troubles with magic! I can imagine people pointing at me with accuse, and me showing that I wasn’t even holding the wand! How can I be responsible of some magic?

Ooohh it will be perfect!

Still smiling for this prospective of the future, I arrive to the third floor and step out of the stairs, to the corridor. That’s the exact moment I end up staring at someone else standing in front of me.

Red straight hair, pale skin, tall… Oh God. It’s Ginny Weasley.

She stares at me. I smile, pretending everything it’s absolutely normal and I’m not out of the dormitory in the middle of the night. The secret is the confidence! I can do it!

\- You are one of Malfoy’s friends, right? – she asks.

\- Maybe, - I scroll my shoulders.

\- What are you doing here in the middle of the night? –

\- Ehm… sleepwalking? –

Ginny raises an eyebrow. No, seriously, why the hell everyone can but me?!

Wait a minute. She’s not a prefect! She’s a year younger than me!

\- And what are you doing here in the middle of the night? -. Reverse card, my friend!

She smiles. – Sleepwalking. It’s contagious –

Damn, she’s good at it!

I’m opening my mouth to replay something clever, when she freezes, than jumps to me, takes my wrist and drags me in the Spells room, at this time empty.

She closes the door and makes me sign to stay silent. We hear someone walking in the corridor.

\- I’m sure she’s here somewhere, I’m not done with her! –

\- Miles, calm down… -

\- I won’t calm down! She doesn’t respect me! You’re a prefect, cover me while I’m searching her! –

I snort and roll my eyes. Seriously, fifth department? Some better lines were too challenging? I mean, yes, he’s idiot, but there’s a limit to everything…

\- I’m a prefect, you’re right, and if you won’t calm down and go back to your dormitory immediately, I will report you –

\- Anthony! –

\- That’s your last chance, Miles –

We wait until they walk away. Only then we realize she’s still holding my wrist. She immediately leaves it smiling in excuse.

\- Was he looking for you? – she asks.

\- He’s not a problem, - it’s my answer. – Thank you for the saving, even if you were saving yourself mostly… I won’t ask you what are you doing here if you don’t ask me –

She studies me for some moments, then smiles. – Deal –

\- Everyone on his own way, then! – I point at the door. – After you –

\- Goodnight, Malfoy’s friend, – she says, a smirk on her face.

\- Goodnight, Weasley girl, - it’s my replay. We can both play this game, you know?

Her amused smile is the last thing I see before she gets out and runs to somewhere.

_Aurora notes, if you look at them without my permission you will be transformed in a worm. Literally._

__

__

_Wands and their use:_

_\- they vibrate at the same frequency of the magic of the owner, so it’s simpler to them to access the magic and direct it_

_\- their components determine their frequency, by the quantity and the quality_

_\- their components bind with the spell and increase its power in a controlled and safe way_

_\- it is possible to do magic without them, but it’s harder to access, to control, to give it the right direction and amount of power (but that won’t stop me, boring writers!)_

_\- magic users of the Occidental World started to use them since the history can tell (what about the Oriental World, then? -more research necessary!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yes! I'm not completely dying on my styudies but I will soon, so I'm writing as much as I can for now!  
> So, Drarry is starting, Aurora and Pansy will team up with Hermione and Ron next chapter! And you'll see Umbridge too!  
> Also... OC/Ginny is starting... muahahahahahahahahaha!  
> Aurora can't remember brat's faces for her life, so get used to it!  
> Hope you could enjoy the character! As usual, tell me in case of errors!


	5. You know what's fun? Some past trauma! ...I think we have different defination of "fun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Aurora team up with Ron and Hermione, funny past memories happen (see the title). Luna is back! Because I love her and I can't not write her! Umbridge is here to! Yeeeeeh. And of course, OC/Ginny, even if we're still at the beginning of a long travel... (It will be so fun to write...)

If I hadn’t promise to help Pansy -and an annoying System- to make Drarry became real, I would never, ever, absolutely never get up this morning. Apparently, spending the night doing secret research feels good only _while_ you’re doing it, but it’s a massive pain in the ass when, after only four hours of sleep, Pansy takes me off the bed. Literally.

\- What have I done to deserve an evil friend like you? – I mutter from the floor, eyes still closed.

\- You’ve sit in the wrong place at the banquet the first year, - It’s Pansy’s answer. She doesn’t even try to deny she’s evil.

\- I can’t get up, - I affirm. – I’m gonna pass out if I try to –

\- Oh, so the chocolate muffin of the morning banquet will be mine! Good to know! –

Even with eyes closed, I _know_ Pansy is smiling. And my stomach chooses this moment to remind me I don’t eat anything since yesterday’s lunch.

I sigh for my immense suffering, but I know I lost. I can’t win against my love for chocolate!

\- Have you woken up now? –

I look up from my third muffin with innocent eyes. – Not yet, I still need another one… -

\- Oh, stop it! – Pansy threatens to take my muffin from my hands and I immediately hide it from her dirty intentions.

\- You promised to help me, - she hisses.

_You have two weeks to make Drarry became real_

The System chooses this moment to annoy me. Let me have a peaceful breakfast!

_You are having a peaceful breakfast_

“Not with you talking about my responsibilities!”

_You’re not responsible, someone has to remind you them_

“Was that an insult?!”

_This System would never insult you :D_

“Look at what amazing review I’ll leave to your fifth department…”

_:(_

\- Help you with what? –

Draco sits in front of me, next to Zabini.

\- Help me to erase the idiot part of you, - it’s her answer. And I mean, that’s basically the plan.

\- Sure -. Draco is so used to Pansy’s evil mouth that he doesn’t even try to understand what she means. He takes two toasts and starts to eat. His eyes moves occasionally to the Gryffindor table.

I sigh. Apparently, I can’t ignore my duties anymore.

\- After breakfast, you know what to do, - I whisper to Pansy. She answers with a wide smile.

When all the students gets up to go to the lessons, Pansy starts to walk towards the golden trio with large steps and a warrior face.

\- Potter! –

Harry turns around and she grabs his arm.

\- What the hell are you doing! – he immediately shouts, ready to hit her.

\- Draco needs to talk to you! – it’s her answer. Before Harry seriously hits her, she throws him to Draco, who, completely surprised, end up falling at the ground, Harry over him. Blaise doesn’t even try to help him, too busy laughing at their crimson red faces.

\- Leave him alone! – this is Hermione. She looks at us livid; Ron, next to her, has a similar expression on his face.

As if we can’t see how much they want to kill us, Pansy and I share a look and grab them, running out of the hall into a secret passage behind a painting.

\- What the hell! – Hermione violently take off her arm from my hand.

\- What do you think to do, kidnap us? At Hogwarts? Fuck off, Slytherins! – this is Ron.

\- This is a very serious matter, - I affirm as I didn’t hear them.

\- One we’re not interested about! – Hermione reply.

\- We’re not going to tell you anything, - Ron says, clenched fists. – I don’t know what your parents told you to do, but… -

\- For the love of Merlin’s underwear, this isn’t about the stupid war! – I have only two weeks to make Drarry real, that’s a real matter, not uncle Voldy!

\- I don’t see what else… -

\- Draco has a crush on Harry -. Pansy drops the bomb, a smirk to her face while she looks at Hermione and Ron horrified faces.

\- He… he has… what? -. Ron shows us his best talking skills.

\- Not him too! – it’s Hermione’s reaction.

\- Too? – Interesting...

\- What are you talking about? – Ron asks at the same time.

Hermione sighs. – Honestly, it’s so painfully obvious, you really didn’t realize? –

I lean against the wall with a grin on my face. – Please, tell us more –

And that’s how we end up sharing our pain of witnessing years of pining from both sides.

\- …and I hoped it would ended soon, but it seems to be worse day after day, - Hermione finishes her tale.

\- That’s absolutely perfect, - it’s Pansy comment. – I would never think I would say it one day, but you two could be less useless than I thought –

From Pansy, it’s like the biggest compliment of the whole world. Hermione and Ron don’t seem to think the same, if they’re expression are an indication.

\- What do you want to do? Poison both with love filters? – Hermione asks.

\- They’re both in love already, - I say. – Why waste a love filter? –

\- We need to find excuses for them to see each other, - Pansy affirms. – We could frame them causing troubles and let them share the punishment! –

\- That’s a good idea! – I smile, excited. – I have some ideas I wanted to do from centuries… -

\- Stop there! – Hermione looks at us with an expression so severe that for a moment I think to see Professor McGonagall. – No breaking rules, no causing troubles, no taking hours that Harry could use to study or exercise on Quidditch –

I snort. It will be so boring…

\- Those are the conditions for our help, - she insists. I look at Pansy: she’s bored like me, but we can’t suffer a whole year of endless pining. We sigh and nod.

\- Wait, - this is Ron. He seems to have finally overcome the shock. – Are we really doing this? –

\- Problems? – Pansy’s voice is like ice. Ron ignores her and only looks at Hermione.

\- They’re both males! – he exclaims. I immediately feel fire in my veins.

\- Is that your problem? – I can’t help but saying. If Pansy’s voice is ice, mine are flames ready to burn everything. I clench my fists, trying to remember why I shouldn’t hit him. No good reasons arrive.

\- Ronald Weasley, tell me you’re not meaning what I think -. Hermione squints her eyes.

\- But… And he’s a son of two death eaters! – Ron doesn’t seem to want to shut up very soon.

\- You know what? I reconsidered, - Pansy glares at him with disgust in her eyes. – You’re totally useless, idiotic piece of shit -. She turns and get out the secret passage. I’m following her -before I end up really hitting one of the main characters- when Hermione jump trying to stop me. I don’t think. I only see a figure jumping towards me.

Instinctively I take a step back and raise an arm to protect myself.

_“The first hit doesn’t hurt much, but it’s better if you scream she always prefers that, she likes to hear the pain, and she will hit harder if she thinks she didn’t hurt you, but she won’t stop, she won’t stop no matter how much you scream, she won’t stop until she wants to, it’s better not to fight back, it only makes it worse…”_

\- Aurora? Aurora? Hey! –

I blink. It takes me some moments to realize there’s no pain.

I’m at Hogwarts. Hermione is standing in front of me, hands raised to show me she’s not gonna hurt me. My arms are shacking and are still in position to protect myself.

Depp breaths. I must take deep breaths. I’m fine. My aunt is not here. She can’t find me here. I’m fine. I’m fine. _I’m fine._

Except that I almost freaked out in front of Hermione and Ron like a stupid weak little kid.

I sigh and slowly lower my arms. I clear my throat, hoping it will help me to feel less embarrassed. It doesn’t.

\- What? – I ask in a brave attempt to pretend nothing’s happened.

\- I just… - Hermione blink a couple of times and clear her throat too. – I just wanted to tell you I will talk to Ron, don’t worry, we will help you –

\- If he stop being an idiot, it’s okay, - it’s my answer. Then I turn and get out the secret passage. The entrance hall is empty, all the students must have already left to go the lessons and Pansy must be somewhere disposing the anger.

I don’t even remember what class I should be right now, but I can’t attempt any lesson. Not while I’m still shacking like a baby after a nightmare.

With another sight, I get out and walk to Hogsmeade. Even just a little walk will make me feel better.

I lay down on the grass near Hogwarts gate. The sky is cloudy this morning, and I yawn.

It’s stupid. I know my aunt can’t find me here. I’m dead! And I found myself in another universe! So why the hell should I be afraid of her?!

I put my hands under the head to find a more comfortable position and try to relax. I’m almost asleep when I hear someone laying next to me.

\- What are you looking at? -. It’s Luna’s soft voice.

\- The sky, - I answer in a whisper.

\- Sometimes I like to look at it when I’m sad, - she says. - It makes me feel free -.

\- Do you think I’m sad? – I ask. I realize only later I’ve been a little rude. I’m going to say sorry, when I see a little bracelet in front of my eyes. I turn to look at Luna. She’s smiling softly, her clear blue eyes looking at me directly. But I don’t feel like she’s trying to study me, it’s more like she’s embracing me gently.

\- You talked about a talisman to protect your bright soul, so I made one for you -.

I take the bracelet. It’s composed of a lot of thin wires of various fades of blue and purple. A warm feeling embrace me.

\- It’s little, you can hide it under your clothes and nobody will know I gave it to you, - Luna affirms.

\- Are you kidding?! – I jumped up. – This is the most beautiful talisman I ever had! I will wear it in a way that everyone can see it! –

Lune sits next to me, staring with wide eyes. – Really? –

\- Absolutely! – I dedicate my best shiny smile. She slowly smile back.

Luna’s meeting made me feel so much better that I practically jump to my friends out of the class -where I should have been too, but it’s too late, so it would be useless to worry about it now-

\- Where have you been? – Draco asks.

\- Oh, you know, here and there… -

He snorts.

\- Well, you lost our first lesson of Defense Against Dark Arts, - Pansy informs me. She seems to be of her usual bitchy temper, so I guess the anger attack finished.

\- What happened? –

“As if I don’t know from the book…”

_You can’t say spoilers to the other characters, or a punishment will follow_

The System woke up again, apparently.

“What punishment?”

_The scariest one: more drama to the plot!_

Ok. I will never, for any reason, tell the other characters a spoiler. Not even a little, tiny one!

\- Harry Potter got himself a punishment, - Blaise answers in the while. Then immediately puts a hand on his mouth, as to erase the words he has just said. It’s useless. The bomb has been dropped.

\- He did! – Draco exclaims. – Why did he have to discuss with the teacher?! It’s so annoying… He kept talking back with that tone…! –

\- Miss Reckless? –

Oh no. I think I know this sweet voice. I turn very, very slowly. Here she is. The nightmare. The most hated character of the whole saga. The real villain of the story. Dolore Umbridge.

\- Professor! – I smile.

\- Miss Reckless, - she repeats. – I noticed you weren’t on my lesson –

\- I was going to your office right after next lesson! – I immediately say. – I… had some problems… -

\- What kind of problems, dear? -.

Ugh, her fake worried voice. It gives me chills. And her pinky clothes? My poor eyes…

\- I… -. And I understand. The best strategy I can use with her.

I sigh and look down. – I’m so sorry, professor, it’s just… a very difficult year -. I look up again to her (I mean, not _too_ up, she really is short!) – My parents work at the Ministry of Magic, and this morning I heard Harry Potter talking about you-know-who again, and I find it so offensive! To keep sharing fake news just to gain attention! –

The Umbridge nods, her best compassionate expression on her face. – I understand, my dear. For this time you’re excused. But next time, feel free to came to me for a nice cup of tea, I’m sure you would feel better after a sweet talk –

I nod, pretending I don’t find the idea absolutely horrific. With a last sweet smile, we are excused to go to the next lesson.

\- What was that? – asks Zabini once we are far enough.

\- That, my friend, was strategy, - I affirm. If she sees my like a sweet little poor girl who believes at what her parents and the Ministry say, someone who would go to her to complain about the voices she hears, someone she can easily manipulate and control and trust with spying other students, I’ll be able to deceive her!

\- You’re a little devil, - Pansy puts an arm on my shoulders. – I’m so proud of you! –

I eat really fast and run to the library. I would went this morning, but I couldn’t miss another class, so I’ll have to use this hour. Madame Pince checks if I’m alone right after I entered.

\- Pansy’s still eating, - I reassure her.

\- Good, - it’s her answer. – Wands, right? I think I remember what books you were reading… -

\- Actually, I’m interested in magic paths of the Oriental World! – I interrupt her. She blinks. Twice. When she understands I’m not joking, she finally answers.

\- I’m afraid there aren’t many books about it, - she explain, guiding me into the corridors of the library. – Oriental and Occidental magic paths are always been very different and we haven’t close contact to the oriental magic school from centuries –

Well, that’s stupid! A whole different way to practice magic, and nobody ever thought to find out more?

\- You can check these books, but they’re not really detailed, and I’m afraid there isn’t much in the prohibited section either –

I sigh. One good news after the other…

\- Thank you, - I say anyway. She’s trying after all, it’s not her fault if the magic world is stupid.

With another sight, I sit down between the shelves and start to read.

\- Draco’s friend! –

A voice distract me from my frustrating reading. I put down the book I was considering to burn.

Two ginger heads are staring at me, one smiling, the other a little embarrassed.

I tilt my head to Ginny, the one smiling.

\- Weasley girl, - I reply. Ron looks at with a frown, probably trying to understand when we met each other.

\- How’s going your sleepwalking? – Ginny says, a smirk on her face. – I heard it’s a very serious problem! -

\- Not as much as something called revenge, - I smile back. – Who knows what can happen when you make the wrong person angry… -

Her eyes seems to sparkle at my words. Before she can add something, Ron finally speaks. – Thanks Ginny, see you later –

\- Of course, my dear brother, I’m here only to make you favors and leave right after… - Ginny rolls her eyes.

\- Just go! – it’s Ron answer. – I need to talk to her! –

Ginny sighs as she’s trying really hard to find the patience to have to do with her bigger brother. – See you around, Draco’s friend, - she smiles at me the last time before leaving.

I find myself a little disappointed she’s leaving. She’s funny to talk to. Surely funnier than her brother, who is looking at me like I could bite him. I raise my eyebrows.

\- I could have heard wrong, but you said you need to talk to me? –

\- I do! – he almost exclaims, before realizing we’re at the library and he doesn’t want to get killed by Madame Pince. He walks until he can sit next to me.

\- I’m… - he sighs. – I’m sorry for my reaction this morning, I was shocked and acted… not at my best –

That’s a euphemism, but he’s trying, so I let him talk.

\- Harry’s my best friend, and I just want the best for him, and I never thought Draco was… Anyway, if it’ll make Harry happy, I want to help –

Well, those are not really good excuses, but I didn’t even expected he would actually come to say sorry!

\- Ok, Ronald Weasley, I can accept your excuses -. I get up. – But if you’ll act like that a second time, I won’t forgive you again -. I smile like an angel.

He gets up too. – It won’t happen –

\- Perfect, - my smile became more real. – Than we have a deal –

_Aurora’s notes, if you’ll read them without my permission, you’ll get turned in a worm. Literally._

__

__

_What did I found out today? Absolutely nothing. No books about how oriental world use magic except that “it’s a different way”. Well said, genius, I would never understand it if you wouldn’t say!_

_It seems like I’ll need to understand on my own. I’ll start to experiment tomorrow!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, if you find the english worse than the other chapters, say immediately to me! I just studied chinese grammar for hours and lost half of my neurons, I don't even know in what language I'm thinking right now... 
> 
> Soooooooo we find out some more about shiny Aurora's past! Of course Luna arrives, and we will se her a lot because I have not self control on characters I love...   
> Ron isn't an idiot nor a bad character! And Pansy-Aurora-Ron-Hermione is a chaotic team I can't wait to write more!
> 
> Next chapter: Drarry plans, more OC/Ginny because I can, possibly a little appearance of Miles-worm, and Aurora's experiments with magic! 
> 
> Thanks again for actually reading this story! And for the kudos! Comments are always appreciated!


	6. Plans. Ruined. Every. Time. But don't worry, there's drama to cheer you up! ...Thanks, System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora's having a bad week, but hey! Her magic project is doing large steps forwards!   
> A worm idiot strickes again, but Ginny's at the rescue!

This should be simpler. Two people liking each other, starting to know each other, and falling in love. Happy ending!

But no. Of course not. That would be too easy, right, fifth department? I swear they’re having fun killing all my plans for Drarry.

Once team-Drarry, composed by severe-face, frowning-face, malicious-face and mastermind (yep, that’s me!) was created, we did all we could to make Drarry became real.

We fell respectively on Draco and Harry to make them stumble to each other. We organized the classes seats in a way that left only two seats one next to the other for Harry and Draco to share. We left Draco finding on the ground some notes Harry “accidentally” lost after a lesson and let him give them back…

Nothing work. Nothing. The absolutely nothingness.

They always end up shouting at each other, or fighting each other, or shouting _and_ fighting, and they even didn’t realize all this tension they feel is attraction!

“I don’t get paid enough for this”

_You just don’t get paid_

“Exactly! That’s the problem! Do you want a good review? Pay me for this mission impossible!”

_That’s against the rules_

I let me fall to the table with a painful moan. Nope. I will never get up. Let me die looking at the dinner. It will be a fewer embarrassing dead than the first one, at least.

\- Any other plan? – Pansy whispers at me.

A just produce another painful moan and close my eyes.

\- Don’t! Not you too! Half-blood and traitor just told me they give up, you can’t leave me too! –

\- How. They. Can. Be. So. STUPID! – it’s my calm, relaxed answer while I raise my head from the table.

\- Who are you talking about? – Draco asks, playing with his food and occasionally looking at the Gryffindor table. Blaise, next to him, is two seconds from hitting his head to the table.

\- I can’t do this, - I shake my head. – I need a break, or this situation will end with a suicide-homicide –

I get up and leave the hall, ignoring Draco’s confused calling.

I have to work at my project. Focus on something that is not a mission impossible. Creating a whole new way to use magic is far funnier than planning a marriage for two idiots.

So. Where was I?

I reread my notes, sitting at the seventh floor, at this time empty. I can’t go to the library, I just found out it’s absolutely useless because the world of magic is full of idiots, so I guess I’ll have to understand it alone.

So. From my notes, it’s clear that magic users have their wands to help them with their magic, but suppress their instinctive use of it that way. When they’re children, they feel the magic inside of them, use them driven by emotions or stress. Growing up, always using wands, they lose the habit to feel it themselves and giving it orders without help.

So. The occidental world has always done this, so they don’t even think there could be another way. The oriental world… No books about it, but if I think about their traditions, I can see a sort of pattern they could have used for magic.

Meditation. Connecting with their soul. The idea of the qi, inner energy, breath…

I can work with that.

Even if I always sucked at meditating -or emptying my mind in any way- now I’m a witch, I’m working to a project and my shitty brain won’t obstacle me. Thank you.

After I controlled if there’s someone in the corridor, I cross the legs, close my eyes and start.

The first minutes, it happens exactly nothing. I don’t feel “my soul”, nor my “inner energy”. It takes me four times of realizing I’m thinking about lessons, or the dinner, or the library, or Luna’s talisman... And I go back to the beginning and start again to free my mind.

Until I stop trying to free my mind and just let the thoughts happen. But I don’t pay attention to them. I observe them, as they’re things that don’t concern me. Until they became a little background noise. And then… silence.

That’s when I feel it.

The energy, flowing in my veins. It’s always been there, but I didn’t realize I was feeling it until I could pay attention to it. Until I could shut up the outside world and focus on the inner one.

I can feel the energy in every ink of my body, giving me life, giving me magic.

I spend minutes only feeling it, and I feel lighter and lighter. It seems like I can breathe freely, like I can move more easily. Like I can do anything.

Only when I’m sure I will keep feeling it, I open my eyes, put my hand into the uniform and take my wand.

How hard can it be?

I let my focus expand, until I can feel the silent magic in the wand. The magic that is always there, waiting to link with me and transfer my energy into the outside world.

I hold the wand. – _Lumos_ , - I whisper. I can feel the moment the wand’s magic connects with my energy, I can feel the wand guiding it, pulling it out until the wand’s and mine magic work together and the wand lights up.

I do it again. And again. And again. Until I can recognize my wand’s magic from my energy even when they connect and became one.

At this point, I put the wand on the ground.

A deep breath. I close my eyes again. I think of the light. A little, tiny sparkle on the fingertip. I let my energy, my magic flowing in me and reaching my hand, my fingers… my fingertip. I open my eyes and I see the tiny sparkle on it.

\- What the hell are you doing? –

The sparkle turns off as soon as I lose my focus. Feeling not too propense to the kidness, I look up.

“System, I should remember this one, right?”

_-_-_

“Just answer!”

_It’s your boyfriend, Miles Bletchley_  
“Oh! That’s why he was familiar!”

_You’re hopeless_  
“Hey! No insults! We already talked about it!”

_It’s not an insult if it’s the truth :D_

What an unrespectful System!

\- What are _you_ doing here, - I answer to the worm. – Are you stalking me? –

He crosses his arms, a serious expression on his face. – We need to talk –

I sigh, already tired of this drama. I was coming to something! I was being able to do magic without a wand! I was making progresses!

\- You’re here, I’m here, - I tilt my head with a very annoyed expression. – Talk –

He stares at me for some more moments -who knows, maybe to raise suspense. He fails, if that’s what he’s trying to do.

\- Our parents have arranged the marriage, - he finally says. – It’s not in your power to go against it. From now on, you must stop your flirting with others, pay me the attention and respect I deserve and get used to the idea of being my wife and obey me –

I’m surprised: he actually made a linear and clear speech! He can talk, and not only insult with short lines!

\- Nice talk, - I gets up, adjust my uniform, and put my wand back in the uniform. – I disagree with everything you said, but I’m proud of your increased speaking skills! – I smile at him like he’s a three-year-old baby. Then, I do as to walk away from him.

He immediately grabs my arm. I sigh: again?

\- You can’t go against our parents will! – he exclaims.

And here I thought he was able to talk without shouting! What a disappointment.

I look at him right in the eyes. – Watch me –

For a moment he’s genuinely surprised, enough to loosen his grip on my arm. I take advantage from this beautiful moment: free again, I walk towards the stairs. Ugh, I need to work on my project in some quieter place to take off the drama of this scene from me. It still have the chills. Ugh, really!

\- Stop there! –

Oh no, the surprise effect seems to be ended.

I turn again to him, already tired of his shit, and I see his hand going to my wrist. Where there is the beautiful talisman Luna’s made for me. That he will ruin.

Absolutely not!

I grab his wrist with an iron grip. He looks at my face, ready to shout, only to encounter my deadly smile.

\- You… What… - his face darkens. – You’re such an arrogant! –

\- Listen, now, because I don’t like to touch the garbage more than the necessary time, - I start, as if I didn’t even heard him.

\- You just called me garbage?! – he shouts.

\- I thought we already decided I was arrogant, - it’s my sharp answer. – Now, shut up and open your ears, for how hard I know it’s for you: our parents may have decide what the hell they wanted, but I won’t obey them. I am a person of my own will and I will do whatever I want. Either you leave me alone, or you’re on my way -. The smile fades from my face as I stare him with ice in my eyes. – And no one ends well when he’s on my way –

For a glorious moment, he shuts the fuck up.

I mostly bluffed, since I’m such a dangerous person. But in my world, I learned that a very good bluff can do a lot.

I let go his wrist and turn around to finally find some quiet place to work on my magic without idiot’s interruptions. I’m at the top of the stairs when I hear him.

\- You’ll pay for this, bitch! –

I sigh: he really can’t remain in silence for more than ten seconds, can he?

\- What’s happening here? –

A familiar voice from the opposite part of the corridor interrupts Miles worm from whatever he was going to do. I turn: the pale, freckled face of Ginny Weasley is looking at me and Miles, frowning.

\- Weasley’s girl, - I wave at her. – Long time no see –

\- Malfoy’s friend, - it’s her answer. – You stopped sleepwalking –

I find myself smiling again. Miles is halfway towards me, hands raised as he was, what, thinking of throwing me down the stairs?

Wow. He disgusts me every moment more.

\- I was looking for you, - Ginny walks to me completely ignoring the worm. – My brother said you can’t give up and that “the battle’s just started”, whatever that means –

I sigh. – It means the team is lost without my genius mind –

\- Hey! – the worm shouts. – We’re not done! –

\- Well, I’m tired, - I say to Ginny. – It seems like I will stand up your brother. Do you know any good place to shake off some idiot’s feelings –

\- I know a friend who does, - it’s her answer while we start to go down the stairs. – She always finds some good quiet place –

\- Perfect, - it’s my comment.

\- Hey! – Miles keeps shouting. – You can’t just leave like this! We haven’t finished talking! –

I just wave at him before entering the corridor or the sixth floor. Once we’re out of the worm’s view, Ginny takes my hand, smile and brings me behind a painting, in a secret passage.

\- Is he really your boyfriend? – it’s the first thing she asks.

\- Not if I can do something about it, - I reply. – And trust me, I _will_ do something about it –

She nods. – That’s why he was shouting –

\- Oh, no, he’s just like that –

We look at each other for two good seconds before bursting in laugh.

\- Just an innocent question, - she says then. – Shouldn’t you be at a lesson? –

\- Just an innocent answer, - I reply. – Shouldn’t you too? –

I can see her eyes sparkling. – I remember we had a deal: I don’t ask you, you don’t ask me –

I nod. – Fair enough –

We end up laughing again. I feel so much better, now that the drama is out the way with all his idiotness with him. I absently wonder what would happen if Ginny wouldn’t arrive in time. Would Miles really throw me down the stairs?

Well, it didn’t happen, so I can freely stop thinking about it.

\- If you accept suggestions, next time you want peace, try an empty class, - Ginny affirms. – I can’t be always there to save you, - she winks.

\- Why not? – I reply, leaning on the wall with a smirk. – My personal savior: I would be so lost without you –

She shakes her head. – Stop this, you flirtatious little being-

\- Me? – I put a hand on my hearth. – Weasley’s girl, you hurt me! –

\- Hermione told me about the first day, - it’s her answer. – She was so furious… -

\- Oh, come on, - I roll my eyes. – We all know she’ll marry your brother… -

\- If my brother won’t ruin everything, - it’s her answer.

\- Nah, trust me, - I smile. – They’ll became a disgusting couple and have three beautiful red head children –

She laugh. – I don’t know if that scares me even more! –

Eventually, we go back to our dormitories. Eventually, we say goodbye to each other still smiling and walk away. Eventually, Pansy’s jokes on my stupid happy expression. Eventually, I fall asleep feeling light and relaxed.

As the last day of a shitty week, it wasn’t so bad after all!

_Aurora notes, if you’ll touch them without my permission you’ll transform into a worm. Literally._

__

__

_So, the magic world is full of useless magic users who never tried to understand more, and I just found out I can actually do magic without wands!_

_Beware, Hogwarts, the troublemaker came back in town, and she has an alibi for everything!_

_More experiment tomorrow! I must became an expert! I must be able to do magic without wands even half asleep and just upside down!_

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's not as good as I hoped, but I'm half asleep and already rewrote it thrice, so I'll just drop it here hoping to not regret it tomorrow morning, when my neurons will come back to life. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! And to all who read it! And for the comments!


	7. Focus? Of course! But on everything but the lesson! Have fun with it! Also, Drarry, please, become real already! Aaannddd new magic ideas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora not being a disaster 2.0, Drarry more desperate plans and more magic ideas!

Let’s get it straight.

I’m a disaster. I know that, it’s like the only thing I know for sure about me. A freaking human disaster. Only, I hoped changing universe would be… good for that aspect of myself?

Well, I couldn’t be more wrong. In my world, I was a human disaster with no great passion apart reading and planning to run away. Here, I decided to invent a new way to use magic and spent a week only working on it. What a good thing, isn’t it? Me, working so hard for something that interest me!

Except when I remember that Hogwarts is a school, and students should study for tests. Yep, I tend to forget that part.

\- Have you done the essay? –

How lucky I am to have friends who remind me this particular part of the Harry Potter world? If only they would tell me earlier, and not while we’re heading to the class.

\- What essay? – I stop. Draco, Pansy and Zabini turn to me.

\- You’re kidding, - Draco says. I stare back.

\- She’s not kidding, - this is Blaise. – Congratulation, Aurora, you just created a new record of your bad memory –

\- I don’t have a bad memory! – I protest.

\- You forgot you’re engagement three times in the last week and skipped lunch twice because you were who knows where working on your new project -. Pansy raises an eyebrow.

First of all, rude doing this in front of me, who can’t raise an eyebrow for her life! Secondly, how dare to call me out like that!

\- Those were… little accidents of my perfect memory! – I affirm. Draco snort. He must be astonished by my genius excuse.

\- Do you even remember your boyfriend’s face? – Zabini asks. – Just out of curiosity –

\- Of course I do! -. Wait. I’m not completely certain… but I’m sure I would recognize him if he’d approach me! I would sense his “idiot aura” and understand it’s him!

\- Sure, - Draco shakes his head. We start to walk again, before we arrive late and get my situation worse.

\- Anyway, it’s the essay for Professor McGonagall, - Pansy says.

I emit a weird sound of desperation. – She will kill me… -

Pansy puts her arm on my shoulder. – No, - she says. – She will look at you with her disappointed expression, making you feel like you just committed the worst crime in the whole world, and then she’ll scold you in front of the class. Only then she’ll kill you –

Any further doubts about Pansy’s evilness? Me neither.

We arrive at the class. I stop at the threshold, half -or more- of an idea to run away from my misery.

\- Miss Reckless -. Damn it, the professor is already at the teacher’s desk!

I smile like I’m not internally praying for a miracle. – Professor! Good morning! –

\- Are you going to stay at the threshold for the whole lesson? – she asks.

\- Maybe? –

\- Sit down, miss Reckless –

\- Immediately, professor -. Still with my desperate smile on my face, I sit next to Draco, who mimic a man slaughtered. I dedicate my best dead glare to him, who just smile.

Why all my friends must be so evil?

\- Tell me all about the essay, - I whisper at him.

\- It was about the correct use of magic towards living being, - he answers. – But you’ll never write it down in time at this point –

Is that a challenge? Well, accepted!

I open my Transfiguration’s book, find the pages about the magic used to living being, and start.

I never read and studied something so quickly. The outside world stop existing while I read, understand the most important things and write them down rielaborating them. I’m so into it that I don’t even realize Draco’s trying to get my attention until he takes my goose quill from my hands.

I blink a couple of times to come back to the real world. Professor McGonagall is staring at me, like the whole class actually.

\- Yes? – I smile as I’m not feeling deadly embarrassed.

\- Have you done the essay, miss Reckless? I’m taking them, - it’s her answer.

I take back my goose quill from Draco’s hands and finish the last two sentences.

\- Here it is! – I lift it to show her. She sighs -people tend to do it when they have to do with me- and takes it.

Once she’s not watching at us, I glance at Draco with a grin. – Who was the one who couldn’t make it? –

\- I will never understand you, - he affirms. – How did you write it down in ten minutes when the first time you tried, you spent two hours and ended up with nothing? –

I scroll my shoulders. – Superpowers –

He shacks his head and go back to the lesson.

Now that the adrenaline of the panic-essay is gone, I find myself yawning. But no. I should really pay attention to the lesson, it will help me with studying later. I take my goose quill, I dip it in the ink and lift my head to watch the professor.

She’s talking, I know she’s talking, I can see her lips moving, I can hear her words… But I can’t focus to understand what the hell she’s saying. I hit my head a couple of times with my left hand.

Come on, Aurora, just focus!

But no matter how much I try, I cannot process her words to save my life.

I sigh and give up, starting to draw little bunnies flying upon a cat -very similar to Professor McGonagall-.

My project is going well, I can do more and more magic without wands every day, and it’s becoming easier. It’s absolutely amazing, but I wonder if there’s a way to conserve a spell for later moments… Just an idea, I mean, do magic is cool, doing it without wands is absolutely amazing, but if there’s a way to… I don’t know, imprint the spell somewhere to be able to activate later without too much effort and focus… Maybe in danger situations it can be helpful!

I mean, I’m not completely stupid, even if I don’t think much about it and I prefer to focus on having fun and planning Drarry, I know there’s a war outdare. My character isn’t a main character, I have absolutely no certainty I will no end like a war casualty. And I’m not exactly a fan of dying young -again.

But. If I invent some more tricks… I could have more possibilities.

Magic without wands. Spells to be conserved. Both are incredibly useful! The first one is something nobody expect: an _expelliarmus_ , oh no I don’t have my wand! Well, no problem, magic is here anyway!

Yep, I like this idea. Also, I have some good troubles I can finally start to do here without punishments if my exercises with magic keep this way! I’ll finally have some fun!

But spells to be conserved… It could be good for defense, not only mine, but of anyone who doesn’t really know how to do a precise spell, like _protego_. I imprint the spell on something, give that something to them and they can activate it with a little focus and magic. It could actually work…

But what “something” should I use?

I scratch my nose, thinking. Maybe I could use a simple piece of paper. But how to imprint the right spell? Writing the words of the spell on it? Mh, no, I don’t like this idea: anyone would be able to understand what those pieces of paper are. It’s too obvious.

So… maybe I should invent symbols to represent the different spells. Yes! That could work!

Ok, what symbols?

I start to write down the spells I know between the cat and the bunnies I draw earlier, and then try to think about what symbol to use. It can’t be something casual, I need to remember it easily.

Wait. The movements! I can draw the movements of the spells to represent them!

It’s not as good as I wanted to, but it’s simple enough for me to remember it easily. Since my memory -as my friends don’t really like to remind me- sucks, it’s better if I stick to something simple.

Ok, so… let’s start with something little. _Lumos? Wingardium Leviosa?_

Let’s see if I can do it…

An elbow between my ribs make me painfully come back to reality. I can’t help but hiss and dedicate a deadly glare to Draco. He tilts his head towards the teacher.

Aanndddd she’s staring at me. Again.

\- Miss Reckless, are you paying attention? – she asks, as she doesn’t know the answer herself.

\- I am now! – I smile. Because of course if I see a hole, I immediately bury myself.

Draco seems to be very tented to hit me again. I wouldn’t stop him.

\- Miss Reckless, in my office after the lesson, - it’s all the professor says.

Her patience has a limit, apparently. I nod still smiling. If I pretend everything is okay, everything will become okay, right?

\- How can you not even try to pay attention to the lesson? – Pansy scolds me while I’m putting my things back in my bag.

\- I try! – I defense myself, because it’s true! It’s not my fault if my shitty brain focus only when and about what he wants!

\- I have taken the notes, if later you’re still alive to read them, - Blaise affirms.

\- You’re an angel! – I smile. – Pansy, learn from him! –

She’s so mature that she answers hitting me.

\- Hey! – I jump back. – You’re a terrible friend! You dare to hurt me like that! – I pretend to cry.

\- Stop it! – she rolls her eyes. – You’re death is waiting for you, we will be at the next lesson. It’s been good knowing you… -

This time it’s me who hit her. Dodging me, she falls to Draco, who was staring something on the opposite side of the class. I turn: Harry, Hermione and Ron are talking and packing to go to next lesson. I share a very significant look with Pansy, who mutters: “Later”.

\- Draco? – Blaise snaps his fingers in front of him. – Are you still with us? –

\- What? – he comes back to the real world. – Sure, I’m here. What were you talking about? –

\- Oh, the usual, - Pansy answers. – Aurora’s death… You know, - she winks at me.

\- We have to go or we’ll be late, - Blaise affirms before I can hit Pansy again.

\- See you later! – Draco waves.

\- Thank you for your support! – I reply. What evil friends I have here…

Professor is waiting for me in the office with a severe posture and a severe but worried look. Ouch. This meeting is already going bad.

\- You wanted to talk with me? – I approach her smiling.

\- Sit down, miss Reckless, - she says. I obey, hoping to take off that look from her.

\- I know you don’t find my subject interesting, - she starts. – I wanted to ask you what your plans for the GUFO are –

I blink. Why should that worry her? Also, I totally forgot about the GUFO!

My silence must be a very good answer. She sighs.

\- I know I’m not the Head of the Slytherin’s house, - she affirms. – But I worry about your future: you should seriously think about what you want to do after Hogwarts, and work for that. Transfiguration is a necessary subject to a lot of carriers, so I expect you to take it seriously –

I slowly nod. I have no idea how to explain her that I’m already taking it seriously, it’s just my brain who disagree… So I don’t say anything at all.

\- Remember what I told you in the infirmary, - she says. – You can always come to me if there’s something bothering you –

I nod again. She doesn’t seem really satisfied. – Very well, - she gets up. – You can go, you must have another lesson if I’m not wrong –

I smile again getting up. – I go then! Thank you for the concern, professor, I’ll think about what you said! –

Before she can add anything, I’m out of the office.

\- You seem to be alive, - Blaise comment after the Potion’s lesson.

\- It’s an illusion, - it’s my answer. – I’m actually Aurora’s ghost came from the death to have her revenge! –

\- Are you becoming a drama queen like Pansy? – Draco says. – Please, spare us from this suffering! –

\- You’re the last person who can talk about sparing from suffering! – Pansy affirms. – Aurora, we have to go –

\- What? But I’m hungry, I haven’t even… -

\- Now! – she grabs my arm drag me out of the main hall. I watch the tables full of food with desperation.

\- How can you think about food when we have more important things to do? – she says, keep dragging me.

\- I’m a poor human being who needs food to function, - It’s my answer.

\- We have a very important meeting with Hermione and Ron, - she affirms. – Don’t tell me you forgot! –

Oh. I… totally forgot.

\- Of course not! –

She just glance at me. How hurtful! A friend who doesn’t trust me!

_Are you sure to be trustworthy?_

“System! The insults!”

_This System didn’t absolutely want to make you upset. This System says sorry._

“Liar! You don’t feel sorry!”

_How can you think something like that? This System feels hurt_  
“You’re a freaking System! How can you _feel?!_ ”

_Evil human :C_

“You’re the evil here! Why don’t you help me with studying or the lessons?”

_I can’t change you’re personality and behavior from your original world - \\_(“/)_/ -_

“What a rip off!”

_I can remind you that you have only one week to make Drarry become real! :D_  
“That is _not_ helping! And you still haven’t told me what happens if I can’t make it in time!”

Silence. What a coward…

\- Are you even listening to me? – Pansy snaps her finger in front of my eyes.

\- Absolutely! One hundred per cent! – I exclaim. We arrived at an empty class and Ron and Hermione are in front of us. When have we arrived here?

\- We need to make a more decisive move, - Pansy affirms. – Halfblood, I know you don’t like the idea, but every nice try we did have failed, we need to be eviler –

\- I don’t like it, - Hermione confirms.

\- Could you stop calling her halfblood? – Ron says. – It’s an insult! –

\- It’s just a nickname, - Pansy rolls her eyes. – Stop being dramatic, traitor –

\- You really… -

\- Guys! – I interrupt them. Last time they continued to discuss for an hour, I would like to avoid it, thank you so much. – We have a plan to do –

\- She’s right, - Hermione affirms. – Ideas? –

\- I’ve got an idea, - I say. – But you won’t like it –

\- Everyone in position? –

Hermione nods next to me, sitting on the stairs. We look at the little window to the corridor below us. Pansy, leaning at the wall right there, winks at us. Ron, at the opposite wall of the corridor, just raises his thumb.

\- Are you sure this is a good idea? – Hermione says, frowning.

\- Please, - I dedicate her my best confident smile. – This is a genius idea! Of course it will work! –

\- But… -

\- You checked: he won’t lose any lesson, - I interrupt her. We already discussed this like ten times!

She sighs. – I don’t like to act behind his back –

\- It’s for his own good, - I reply. – They’re absolutely idiots, can you imagine they figuring out it on their own? –

Her expression is the answer.

After two really long minutes of waiting, here he is: Harry Potter, searching for his friends with a frown in his face. He walk into the corridor where Pansy and Ron are waiting. From the opposite part of the corridor, Draco.

It took us two days of planning to make this meeting happen, now it’s time to act!

\- Ron! – Harry approach his friend. – Where’s Hermione? –

\- Probably at the library -. More nervous than he should, but not totally a bad liar.

\- You’re right, - Harry nods. He seems to have only half of his attention to the conversation. Who knows what he’s thinking about: Voldemort? The war and how no one says anything to him to protect him? Or the scariest thought: McGonagall test next week!

When Harry and Ron are walking in front of the door of the empty class we chose, Pansy “accidentally” stumbles trying to reach Draco and fall on Ron, who fall on Harry, who falls on the door that is, look at the coincidence, open. We hear him fall in the ground with a painful moan.

\- Sorry! – Pansy exclaims, and honestly, she could do better to try to hide the laugh from her voice. Ron gets up and stumbles on his foot, falling to Draco who’s passing by. Draco ends up next to Harry in the ground of the class. Immediately, Pansy closes the door and seals it with a spell. We hear the two of them knocking at the door shouting angry.

\- It’s a spell! – Ron shouts back. – It must being activated when the door closed! –

\- We’re gonna find help! – Pansy affirms. – You just wait here! –

More angry shouts.

Mission accomplished. The seal will last for an hour, and Draco and Harry will have the time they need to clarify their feelings! Aren’t we geniuses? (What do you mean, this is the most cliché thing of the story of cliches?? We’re desperate, okay?)

Blaise, who was walking next to Draco, doesn’t even ask. He nods in approval and follows Pansy and Ron out of the corridor, on the stairs.

Hermione sighs again.

\- Oh, come on! – I exclaim. – Still feeling guilty? –

She dedicates me her best ice glare.

\- What a brave look! – I smile. – But I must warn you, the last person looking at me like that… - I lean towards her to whisper at her ear. She tries to lean back. – We ended up doing things I can’t describe to your innocent ears –

She pushes me away while I burst laughing. If that all that it takes to make her blush, she’s less tough than I thought!

\- Hermione? -. Ron, Pansy and Blaise arrived. – What happened? –

\- Absolutely nothing! – it’s her answer. She looks at me with the angriest face I ever seen, cheeks still red.

\- Oh, don’t worry, - I smile innocently. – I know you’ll marry Ron and have three beautiful red head kids! And I mean, he may be not my type, but I can understand why you like him… - I wink.

Hermione becomes even more red. – Shut up! -. And she runs away down the stairs. Ron stares at her running away, blushing. He hesitates some more moments before following her.

\- Could you stop flirting for just one second? – Zabini rolls his eyes.

\- I wasn’t flirting! – I defend myself. – I was just joking a little! –

\- You were having fun embarrassing others, - Pansy affirms. – Just how I taught you… - she pretends to wipe away a tear.

\- You’re two terrible persons, - Zabini says in his usual unexpressive voice.

\- That’s why we’re your best friends -. I gets up stretching a little. – Ok, I have to go! –. I turn to run away.

\- Where? – I hear Pansy asking.

\- Causing some problems, probably! – it’s my answer.

_Aurora notes, if you look at them without my permission, you’ll be transform in a worm. Literally._

__

__

_So. Magic without wands is the best thing ever and I’m becoming better every day! Tomorrow is the decisive day, the day I will use it to cause troubles and test it!_

_Also, I’ll start to work on imprinting spells in papers! It will be interesting!_

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be studying? Yes. Am I? No. Apparently I can't put my brain on studying because all it thinks about is this story, so here the chapter! 
> 
> I know, it's more a filling chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'm trying my best to make you know Aurora more and more, and also her relantionship with the others!   
> More Ginny and Luna next chapter, and Draco finally realizing he has a crush on Harry! And of course, troubles and experiments!


	8. Oh no. Serious conversations. But hey! There are Thestrals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is facing a feelings crisis, Aurora does a serious speech for the first time of her life. And Thestrals!

Draco storms in the dormitory, shouts some incoherent lines, and falls in the sofa.

\- What happened? – Pansy asks from above her potion’s homework.

\- Why did you closed me and Potter in the empty class?! – Draco shouts. – Why the hell would you do something like that? What’s wrong with you?! When did I gave you the impression to want to be alone with him? –

\- Every day since first year… - Blaise whispers, but even he has a better survival instinct than saying it out loud.

\- You have no idea how furious I feel in this moment! – Draco goes on with his monologue. – He was there… Suggesting solutions and insulting me… And I felt so furious… -

“System, what are the probabilities he understands his feelings on his own?”

_About 2%_

I sigh. This is the last thing I want to do, but Drarry is so close, and they’re idiots. It seems like I will have to take care of the scariest things in the world: _feelings_.

\- Draco, - I interrupt him. He immediately looks at me like he wants to kill me. I ignore his obvious homicide instinct. I’m very good at it. – When you feel furious towards Harry, it’s the same kind of furious you feel towards me when I cause too many troubles? Or your parents when they don’t listen to you? –

-…no? –

\- Exactly! And that means… -

\- That… I hate him more! –

Is he… is he serious?!

“System, you’re sure Drarry is possible, right?”

_Only with patience and help :D You can do it, this System believes in you!_

“…thank you, System”

\- Draco, - Blaise closes the book he was reading. – Please, tell me you don’t actually believe what you just said –

\- Why? – Draco shouts back aggressively. – After you made fun at me you want to scold me for being furious?! –

\- You’re wronging everything, - Pansy says, sighing and putting down the potion’s paper she was writing. – We weren’t making fun of you, we were only trying to help you –

Draco sits to look at us directly. – What _the hell_ are you talking about? –

\- You really don’t know? – Pansy asks, pain in her voice.

\- I really don’t! - Draco exclaims.

\- Okay, you don’t know, - I affirm. – Then, let me explain it for you, and stop me if something comes up to your mind –

Now I’ve got all his attention.

\- There is a kid who keeps searching for another kid. He takes every possibility to talk to him, he insults him and gets insulted, and can’t stop paying attention to the other kid for years. He seems obsessed, he keeps talking about him, he can’t stop but feeling angry after every interaction they have and growing up things only get worse. Are you following me? –

His eyes stare at me with… fear? Vulnerability?

Don’t think about the feelings, Aurora. Go on, you can do it. Don’t focus on the feelings and just go to the end of the speech.

\- It’s just that the kid isn’t actually angry, and when he is, it’s not for the reasons he keeps repeating to himself. His friends, who had witnessed this for years, decide to act to end the suffering of all, but the kid still refuses to understand what he’s feeling, he keeps thinking he’s just furious and can’t bear the other kid presence. Even when he wants so bad to keep interacting with him. Even if he’s scared one day the other kid will stop paying attention to him. Even if his feelings seem to only grow every day –

Now Draco is staring at me with wide eyes. I sigh. – Do you see where I’m going? –

He clenches his jaw. – No –

\- Draco… - Blaise starts.

\- NO! – Draco shouts. – Because it can’t be that! I can’t! It’s the worst idea ever! –

He seems to be close to collapse. I look at Blaise and Pansy in panic: what are we supposed to do now?! How do we managed all these feelings he’s having?!

Draco, wasn’t you the character cold and distant and sarcastic?!

Pansy stands up. – EVERYBODY GET OUT! NOW! –

The kids that were studying and minding their business either run away immediately, scared, or glance angry at us. Pansy glances back and takes her wand. – Do I have to repeat myself? –. After these words, even the last ones get up and leave.

Now it’s just the four of us in the common room.

Blaise is already next to Draco. – Breath, Draco, - he whispers. – It’s okay, just breath –

I share a worried look with Pansy before knelling in front of our friend. Draco follows Blaise suggestions and for some minutes we just stay silent, watching the panic leaving him slowly.

\- Better? – Pansy asks in a soft voice. Draco just closes his eyes.

\- I can’t like him, - he affirms. – He’s… he’s the chosen one, the main enemy of the Dark Lord, he will probably be killed by the end of the war and… – his voice breaks.

\- I wouldn’t say that, - I reply. – That idiot is very good at surviving –

\- It’s still something impossible, - Draco says.

\- I don’t see why, - I affirm.

\- How can you don’t understand!? – he shouts. – Our parents are death eaters! He’s the Chosen One! –

\- Exactly! – I shout back. – You said that, - I continue lowering my voice. – Our parents are death eaters. This has nothing to do with us –

Now the three of them stare at me. – We will become death eaters too, Aurora, - Pansy says. – You know that, right? –

\- No, - I stand up. – You think we don’t have a choice just because we’re their sons, because our family always told us that would be our future, but we _do_ have a choice! We choose everyday how to act, and how we will behave in this war depends only on us! –

The silence hovers around us.

\- Do you really believe it? – Blaise is the one who breaks the silence. – Our parents will kill us if we don’t obey -. His voice isn’t even sad, or angry. He seems to have accepted it long time ago.

\- I don’t care, - I affirm. – I would prefer to be dead after I choose for myself than alive at the side of someone I hate –

Now they look at me with wide eyes. And I realize… I don’t see them as book characters anymore. I care about them. I worry for them. I don’t want to lose them. They’re… my friends. The very first I ever had.

\- So, - I look at Draco. – Screw them. If you like Harry Potter, just go and say it to him. Choose to be with him and damn what our parents think. This is your life, not theirs –

I said what I had to say. And now I feel so tired, like this speech took all my energies.

\- I go to bed, - I whisper. – Please, just… think about what I said -. I smile, but it’s a tired smile even to me. I leave them at their silence.

_Congratulations! You added depht in your character of 20%! You added doubts and depth to your friends characters of 15%! You gained 120 points!_  
I blink. “What? I could gain points from the beginning and you never told me?!”

_You never asked - \\_(“/)_/ -_

“What can I do with the points?”

_Gain more power in the moment of the need, be able to find important clues for the plot and the characters and increase your luck!_

That doesn’t seem bad at all!

“What about the weird percentages of characters depths?”

_The more depths they have, the more interesting the plot can go. They become more able to take decisions on their own and change the original plot!_

Mmmh, yep, I like it. I would have _love_ to know it before, but hey, what can I ask from the idiotic System I have?

_Hey!_

“Oops, sorry”

Next morning, Blaise, Pansy and Draco are more silent than the usual. Well, the usual is them shouting and teasing and being sarcastic bitches, so it’s not too difficult being more silent than that. But these are unnecessary details.

I spend History of Magic working on my project of spells on paper -and I decided to call them talismans! Come one, it’s the coolest name! – and ignoring the guilty feeling of future Aurora who will have to study for the GUFO.

Herbology is funny as hell, with the plants that try to kill us. I may enjoy myself too much and end up in the infirmary for a bad bite on my arm, but hey, it was funny!

After another weird silence lunch with Pansy, Draco and Blaise, I run outside the castle. It’s a windy day, the air is fresh and I inspire it with a smile. I start to walk towards the forest. At this point, is the only place I actually never been yet. Something I plan to change very soon!

\- Are you thinking of not going to the afternoon lessons, again? – a familiar voice tease me from a three at the border of the forest. A second later, Ginny lands in front of me, a grin on her face, eyes sparkling.

\- How can you think that of me? – I put a hand on my hearth. – Weasley girl, you’re evil! –

She shakes her head. – Does Malfoy’s friend has plans about the lunch break? – she asks. She seems to be holding back herself from doing something.

I tilt my head. – Does Weasley girl want to show me something? –

Her smile widens. – I thought you would never ask –

Before I can do further questions, she grabs my hand and starts to run into the forest. I mean, I have absolutely nothing against it, since it was exactly what I was planning to do. Having a free guide is a good surprise.

We stop only after ten minutes of running -and my poor lungs dying -. With my surprise, sitting at the feet of a great oak tree, there’s Luna Lovegood. I immediately find myself forgetting the fatigue.

\- Luna! – I can’t help but exclaim, a wide smile on my face. She looks up with the dreamy expression of someone who was completely in her world just a moment ago, and she smiles once she recognize me.

\- Hello Aurora Reckless –

I sit next to Ginny, in front of Luna. – You know each other? – Ginny asks.

\- She made me a beautiful talisman, - I explain, showing the bracelet to her.

\- It keeps bad energies away from her soul, - Luna explains at Ginny’s confused expression.

\- What a good thought! – Ginny finds herself smiling.

I notice Luna is without shoes. – Luna… your feet –

\- Oh, don’t worry, - she affirms with her calm voice. – My shoes have mysteriously disappeared, but I don’t feel too much cold –

I share a significant look with Ginny, who seems angry as I am.

\- We will find shoes for you, - I affirm. Luna dedicates us the softest smile I ever seen. – Are you here to see the Thestrals too? –

I jump up. – Thestrals?! Where?! I want to see them! Oh wait… well… that wasn’t exactly what I intended… -

Ginny giggles and Luna doesn’t even try to hide she’s amused.

\- Oh, shut up, - I scratch my nose, embarrassed.

Luna takes some raw meat from her bag. – They’re going to come in a moment, - she says. – I will tell you when they’re here –

We wait for some minutes, in silence, sharing excited looks. Until I hear light footsteps and deep breaths. Luna smiles at something behind me and Ginny. – They’re here –

I turn and… Holy crap, I can see them!

Dark skin, white eyes that look at us without fear, bat wings folded on the back. I just stare at them: they seem to stare back, to see me, the real me, the one who died in her world and arrived here. But I don’t feel scared.

\- You can see them, - Luna breaths slowly. – They like you –

I can’t help but laugh a little.

\- How… how can you see them? – Ginny asks. – Oh, sorry, you don’t need to tell me, of course! – she immediately adds.

\- It’s okay, - I talk in a whisper, still staring at these incredible creatures. – I think… It’s because I died once –

\- What!? – Ginny can’t help to exclaim. Luna gently takes my hand.

\- An accident, some time ago, - I explain. And really, it’s not a lie. I died. Thestrals are linked with death, so it makes sense. In the end, what am I, if not a dead soul who was so lucky to be able to continue another life in a different universe?

Ginny doesn’t ask further questions, but she steps closer to me. She doesn’t smile, but I can feel her will to make me feel better. I end up smiling.

\- Oh, don’t worry, girls! It’s okay, I’m still here –

Silence follows my words, but it’s not an uncomfortable silence. It’s more like we’re not communicating with words, but with our simple presence for each other. Luna gives me some raw meat and I step closer to the Thestral, a hand raised to them. A little Thestral slowly walks to me, then takes the meat with a quick move and run back to the others.

I don’t know how much time we stay here, in silence, in peace, observing these creatures. Slowly, the thestrals feel less scared and get closer, letting us touch them. Me and Luna help Ginny to understand where they are, and the smile on her face when she finally caresses one of them is priceless.

I don’t think I felt this peaceful from… ever. There’s always a shaking, scared part of me ready to run, to fight, to defend, to use sarcasm and be ready to be hurt. But now it’s gone. Now I feel free and calm.

When we go back to the castle, I can’t help but feeling a little disappointed. I know, logically, that I have to go to the lessons – I may have skipped too much afternoon lessons from the beginning of the year… - but every ink of myself wants to stay in the forest, with Ginny and Luna and the thestrals, in peace.

\- It’s been beautiful, - Luna says once we arrived at the entrance of the castle. – It was like you were my friends – she smiles.

\- We _are_ your friends, - Ginny affirms a second before me. Luna blinks a couple of times, then she smiles with such a happiness that I feel my hearth full of it too.

\- We need to do it more often, - I says.

\- I will say to you next time I’ll go to the forest, - Luna affirms. – Friends… -. She smiles one last time before going to her afternoon lessons.

Once she disappeared on the stairs, I turn to Ginny. – We need to buy her new shoes, - I affirm. – And make sure nobody bullies her again –

\- Do you have a plan, Malfoy’s friend? – she asks.

\- I’m working on it, - I reply. – I’ll think of the greatest of the plans, and then you’ll help me, Weasley girl –

\- I can’t wait, - it’s her answer. And even if she’s using her teasing tone, I know she intends it. – Now I actually need to go to class, - she snorts.

\- Useless classes, - I shake my head.

\- Useless and boring, - she adds. – What do you have now? –

\- Umbridge, - it’s my desperate answer.

\- Oh -. Ginny looks at me with her horrified expression. – It’s been good to know you, Malfoy’s girl, - she affirms. – What color do you want your grave? –

\- Just cremate me, - it’s my answer. – And let my ashes in the Bermuda Triangle –

She giggles. – At your orders! –

\- Goodbye, life, - I dramatically say, running to the stairs. – Goodbye, Weasley girl! –

She’s too busy laughing to answer.

In the evening, after a Defense Against Dark Arts terrible lesson I spent taking notes about my project of talismans, I enter the common Slytherin room like a zombie and let myself fall in the sofa most close to the fire.

\- I’m dead, - I say to no one in particular.

\- And you say I’m the drama queen, - Pansy sits in the sofa in front of me. Blaise and Draco follows her immediately.

\- Oh no, - I sit. – You have the faces of an incoming serious conversation –

\- Just shut up and listen to us, - Pansy affirm. If one day she’ll be gentle with me, I’ll know something is wrong.

\- What if I just run away and your serious conversation is postponed to tomorrow? – I suggest.

\- We all know you would run away tomorrow too, - Blaise affirms. And well, he’s right.

“System, is there a way to avoid this conversation?”

_It would decrease depths points and you would be punished with more drama. Do you want to postpone it?_

“You’re evil, you know that, right?”

_Of course this System isn’t evil :D_

I sigh and prepare myself to the pain of a serious conversation.

\- You were… not completely wrong yesterday, - it’s Draco the first one to talk. – This is our life, and our parents shouldn’t control it –

\- Even if we all know they will kill us if they’ll find out we think that, - Pansy adds.

\- But I think I don’t want to obey them and become a death eater, - Blaise affirms, frowning.

I n0d, feeling a weird proud feeling in my hearth.

\- So, - Draco sits more comfortably on the sofa. – Any suggestions how can I make Potter understand I don’t hate him? –

I feel the wide smile on my face. – And I thought you would never ask… -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, remember when I said I wasn't still buried by the studies? Well, I am now.   
> I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to add some experiments with the "talismans" Aurora intends to create, but I realized it was already 10 word pages, so I just published it instead of making you wait! 
> 
> A little preview of next chapter!   
> "Ok. Whatever others say about it, it wasn’t my intention to make the Slytherin’s dormitory explode." 
> 
> What? Aurora? Causing troubles? How can you say that?!

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Yes. The most stupid thing I ever written. Just, tell me if it sucks too much or if I can continue embarassing myself. English is not my first language, so, sorry for the bad writing! 
> 
> Aurora is half english/half italian. She will mess with the canon and she won't even feel sorry about it. She's bi, if you're not for this thing, don't read. 
> 
> Aaaannndd now I'm done. Enough embarass for a day. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
